


Supernatural Sexy Times

by redlipstickblackdress, swinggal138



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Gen, Kitchen Sex, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickblackdress/pseuds/redlipstickblackdress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots for the Supernatural fandom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Near Miss (Castiel

You don’t see the car coming, only hear the screeching of tires as it rapidly turns the corner, paying no mind to the possibility of pedestrians. Next thing you know, something hard hits your body and you are suddenly on the ground as the car speeds off. You try to regain brain functioning, attempting to determine what the weight on top of you is, realizing that at some point you closed your eyes. Slowly opening them, you find yourself staring into a set of the bluest eyes you have ever seen. Those eyes are attached to an incredibly attractive man with shaggy brown hair and a defined jaw. The man looks at you with great concern.  
“Are you alright?” he inquires, his voice deeper than his face would have led you to believe; somehow the sound of it sends shivers through your body.  
“Y..yes, I think so,” you manage to stammer out, trying to get your bearings back.  
You slowly start to sit up, him following suit as he gets off you. He stands up and helps you to your feet, allowing you to finally get a good look at him. He is wearing a white shirt with a blue blazer over it, completed with a matching tie and brown trench coat. You dust yourself off, checking for any permanent damage. Seeming to be okay, you turn once again to the handsome stranger who saved you.  
“Thank you for saving my life,” you say, extending your hand and introducing yourself.  
“You are most welcome. I am Castiel.”  
“Castiel…interesting name. I like it. Well, Castiel, I live just around the corner. Would you like to come in for a minute? I could make tea or something…perhaps a drink?”  
“I would enjoy that,” he replies, his eyes seeming to wander over you, causing you to blush.  
You lead him to your building, taking him to your floor and unlocking the front door. Going inside, you head to the kitchen, seeing what you have to offer in the way of strong beverages.  
“Make yourself comfortable,” you call.  
Finally finding some whiskey, you pour each of you a glass and join him in the living room. He is sitting on the couch, only his shoes having been removed.  
“You can take off your coat too, if you like,” you tell him, handing him the glass.  
“Thank you,” he replies, slipping off the coat and taking the drink from you.  
For awhile, you sip in silence, unsure of what to say in the presence of someone so attractive and, honestly, a bit intimidating. Castiel finishes his drink quickly and sets the glass down on the table, turning shyly to you.  
“So, I am quite new to feelings like these but I wanted to tell you I find you very attractive.”  
You blush, smiling at his odd phrasing of such a compliment.  
“Thank you,” you reply, finishing your own drink and looking at him, “I must admit the feeling is mutual.”  
“May I…may I kiss you?” he asks, fixing you with a stare that sends shivers and fire through you at the same time.  
Tongue-tied, you nod slowly and he scoots over on the couch closer to you. He pauses a moment before lifting his hand to behind your neck, bringing your mouth closer to his. Lips meeting, he kisses you, gently and unsure at first, but soon growing in confidence as his mouth molds against yours. You sigh into the kiss, amazed at the feelings rushing through you; you have never been kissed like this before. One of your hands comes to rest on his leg while the other slides up his shirt to rest in his hair. Finally both breathless, he relinquishes your mouth. The shy exterior returning, he looks at you,  
“Was that…okay?”  
“Yes,” you reply, beaming at him, “Why did you stop?”  
“I…I don’t know.”  
Grabbing his tie, you bring his mouth back to yours, this time allowing your tongue to slide past his lips to meet with his. After a moment, you break the kiss, deciding you want to take this to a more comfortable setting. Still holding his tie, you lead him into your bedroom. You close the door and walk over to where he is standing by the bed. Without a word, you smile up at him and remove his tie, quickly tossing it aside and moving to the buttons on his shirt. He lets you undress him as his hands reach over, running over your curves, slowly exploring the way your body feels. Soon, you have him in just his white boxers. You smile at his awkward manner before stepping over to him and kissing him passionately, running your hands up his chest and moving his hand to the zipper of your dress, encouraging him to undress you as well. He unzips your dress as he continues kissing you. Pushing the dress off your shoulders, he moves his lips hesitantly to your neck, kissing lightly down it. You sigh and reach behind you to undo your bra. Now both in just your underwear, you turn so that your back is to the bed. Your hand behind his neck, you bring him down with you, seizing his lips again. For a long while, you both just lay there, exchanging kisses, hands wandering as you learn the body of the other. Soon, your hand slides down to where his excitement tents his boxers. Slowly, you stroke him through the fabric, causing him to release your lips and bury his head in your neck, groaning.  
“That feels…wonderful.”  
Smiling, you take a moment to slide his boxers off, returning your hand to its previous task, his groan practically turning into a growl. You then slide your own knickers off, giving him one more firm kiss as you roll the two of you over so you’re straddling him. On top, you turn your attentions to his chest and neck, kissing every sensitive spot while you grind your hips against his, until his breathing has become ragged and his hands wander desperately up your hips and over your chest. Thinking he has endured enough teasing, you look deep into his blue eyes.  
“I’ll take this slow,” you promise, raising yourself up and sinking onto him.  
Both groaning, you begin moving, keeping your promise long into the night until both of you are fully sated multiple times, finally falling asleep, tangled together.


	2. Assbutt (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard breakup, Dean takes it upon himself to make you feel better.

Warmth runs through you as you take another sip of your margarita. It’s just another typical Friday for you, sitting at your favorite bar, spending time with your boyfriend as he tends bar. He travels a lot so the only time you really get to spend with him is when he is working. Granted, the term boyfriend might be a stretch since you don’t really go on dates with him or anything but for the last three years you have been his girl. It’s what he calls you and he is your man; everyone at the restaurant knows it. And every weekend, you spend your evenings in the bar, chatting with him when you can, stealing kisses and glances between his drink making. Tonight something seems different though; he seems distracted and distant from you. Granted, it is a fairly busy night and you know that you might not get to talk to him much but it doesn’t matter. You are crazy about him and will take what time you can get.  
As you sip on your drink, you feel someone sit down next to you. Turning, you see an incredibly attractive guy with spiky brown hair, bright green eyes, and the scruff of a five o’clock shadow that gives him a rugged, manly look. He orders a beer and takes a long drag from it, downing half of it before setting it down. You realize you’ve been staring and, just as you are about to turn away, he looks at you.  
“Hey,” he says, a flirtatious smile on his face, “I’m Dean.”  
You introduce yourself, taking another sip of your drink.  
“How’s your night going?” he asks, drinking more of his beer.  
“Good,” you reply, the huge smile returning to your face as you glance at your guy walking by, “yours?”  
“Just fine. So, what brings you here?”  
“My boyfriend actually,” you reply.  
You begin telling him all about your man when your attention is suddenly drawn to something behind him, something that steals your breath and stops your heart from beating.  
“What is it?” Dean asks looking behind him.  
“That’s…that’s my guy…and…he’s…he’s…” but you can’t finish your sentence.  
“Where? Wait…the one kissing that white trash whore?”  
You nod slowly, unable to process what is happening. All feeling has drained from you as you watch your guy once again lower his lips down to those of the girl that has been after him for the last several months. You knew she was trouble the first time you watched her flirt with your man, throwing herself at him shamelessly. But he always denied her advances, turning a cheek when she tried to kiss him and removing her hand from his ass repeatedly. So what happened?  
“I’m confused,” Dean said, looking at you, “I thought he was your boyfriend.”  
“He was…is…kind of…I don’t…”  
You take a large gulp of your margarita, beginning to explain to Dean the situation.  
“but now he’s kissing her…I don’t understand,” you conclude.  
“That son of a bitch,” Dean swears under his breath, looking at the guy again, “well, listen, you know the way to handle this? Make his jealous.”  
“What?”  
“You don’t show him you’re upset by this,” Dean continues, reaching over to casually brush away the tear that fell down your cheek, “You show him it doesn’t bother you, that you can get someone new as easily as he can.”  
You look skeptically at Dean.  
“Trust me on this,” he says, “I’m a guy and I know how this works.”  
You still aren’t sure but the storm of emotions racing through your brain right now tells you that he might have a point. You nod your head at Dean,  
“Okay, so what do I do?”  
“Well, this, for starters,” he says, suddenly pressing his lips to yours.  
Your breath catches as he molds his mouth to yours and for a moment, you forget all about your now-ex, focusing only on the incredible guy kissing you right now. Damn, he is good! All too soon, Dean pulls away, a sexy smirk on his face. You take a moment to regain your composure as Dean directs you to look at the bartender who used to be your man. He is staring at you. But he quickly turns away, going back to the other girl and putting his arm around her shoulders. As you look at the two of them, the realization that it is over slowly sinks in and you suddenly want to leave.  
“Besides,” you say to Dean, “if he goes for a girl like her, I probably don’t want him anyway.”  
“You got that right. He clearly has no taste in women. I mean, you are clearly way hotter plus you don’t look like the type that will sleep with anyone with a penis...unlike her.”  
You smile and laugh a bit, still trying to fight away the tears. Dean suddenly lifts your chin to look at you.  
“I mean that. Seriously. The man is an idiot for leaving you. I mean, I would kill to have even one night with a girl like you.”  
“Really?”  
“Really,” Dean confirms, an impish grin crossing his face as he looks at you again, noticing the look on your face, “Why? You saying you’re interested?”  
You blush furiously as you stumble with words, his kiss still seared into your brain.  
“Well…maybe…I mean…”  
He cuts you off with another intense kiss, one that leaves you breathless at the loss when he pulls away.  
“You just say the word,” he tells you, “I won’t think badly of you one way or the other.”  
You take one more glance at your ex, watching the way he looks at the new girl the same way he looked at you for the last three years.  
“Let’s go,” you say, quickly polishing off your margarita and throwing some cash on the bar.  
It is a short drive to your place which you find yourself thankful for since Dean, once given the green light, proves to be quite the tease, tracing his fingers up and down your thigh as he smirks at you. You pull up at your place and lead Dean upstairs. The moment you get in the door, Dean has you pressed against the wood, his mouth ravishing yours as his hands slide all over your body, bringing sensations you haven’t felt in a long time. Your hands clutch at his hair as his mouth releases yours and travels down your neck. Travelling to the bedroom, you leave a line of clothes behind you, both completely naked by the time you reach the bed. Dean lays you down on it, hovering over you as his eyes travel over your body.  
“Dumbass,” you hear him mutter under his breath, causing you to smile.  
Now that Dean has you in bed, his eager exploration of you slows as he lays his body on top of yours, kissing you languorously, his tongue dipping past your lips to discover how each way he kisses you causes you to react. His hands glide over your curves, taking their time to touch you in new ways, tracing over sensitive parts and causing you to gasp and moan. For the remainder of the evening, Dean worships your body, using his lips and hands to bring you to completion several times before finally allowing himself to slowly make love to you, each position unhurried with him first on top, then from behind, spooning you, taking the time to bring you multiple crests of pleasure before ultimately bringing himself, and you, to completion one more time. Exhausted and smiling, you both drift off to sleep, his arm still wrapped tightly around you.


	3. After The Hunt (Sam Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes out some of a stressful hunt on you...in the shower

You step beneath the hot water, letting it relax you into a practically comatose state. You know your boyfriend, Sam Winchester, will be home soon from a week long hunt and you want to shower and get the apartment cleaned up a bit before he arrives. Just as you are about to begin washing your body, you hear the front door open and Sam call your name. A smile crosses your face as you can picture him realizing you are in the shower, knowing it is only moments before he will be joining you. True to form, a few minutes later you hear the curtain move behind you and Sam steps in behind you, his hands immediately going around you as his lips find your neck. By the way his hands are desperately wandering on you, you know that it was a rough hunt and he needs an outlet for the thoughts racing in his mind. Turning around, you aggressively capture his lips, matching his eagerness as his hand wraps in your hair. He wrenches the strands around his hand, earning him a moan from you as he holds your mouth to his, his tongue eagerly exploring every corner of your mouth. When he finally lets you breathe, he wastes no time in turning you around, pressing you against the tile wall of the shower as he falls to his knees. He slips one hand between your legs, parting them as his fingers begin teasing you mercilessly, his mouth soon joining his hand, working you over until you are crying his name loudly, the sound of it echoing off the bathroom walls. He stands up, allowing you only seconds to recover before he is pushing inside you, taking you roughly against the wall. His breaths become ragged and he is groaning your name as he continues going faster and harder, driving into you. Only seconds later you are whimpering his name again, your release bringing about his as he buries his face in your neck. You both slump against the wall, his kisses on your shoulder becoming sweet and loving as he comes down from his high. You turn around again, kissing him sweetly, taking time to greet him properly.  
“Hi,” he finally manages to breathe out.  
“Hi” you reply, smiling at him, “rough hunt?”  
“You could say that.”  
He smiles at you again as you both take time to take a proper shower. You both dry off and head into the bedroom. However, clothes are never put back on as you spend the rest of the evening taking his mind off the hunt.


	4. And For Dessert (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a romantic dinner, you decide to give Crowley a treat right in the middle of the restaurant.

It is the first time you have gone out in public with him, Crowley, the one they call king of hell. Until now, your relationship has been kept private, all interactions, mostly physical, being kept to the bedroom, either yours or his. But, for some reason, he wanted to take you to dinner tonight. The waiter sits the two of you in a back booth, secluded from most people which makes the experience even better since you receive the privilege of being out but still have the benefit of keeping things secret. You have just finished dinner and now you and Crowley are just sitting, sipping on drinks. The martini you ordered has been drained awhile ago and you are really just waiting on Crowley to finish his whiskey, something he always takes his precious time doing. Honestly, you are just ready to get out of there, wanting to take him home and do unspeakable things to his body. Or perhaps he will do things to yours. The dominant person in the bedroom often shifts and you can’t quite tell what mood he is in tonight.   
You glance over at him as he lowers the glass from his lips. You notice a drop of whiskey sitting at the corner of his mouth. In an effort to convince him to leave, you lean over, using your tongue to slowly remove the drop. As you pull away, you raise your eyebrows at him, watching his pupils dilate as he quickly picks up on your intentions.  
“A bit eager for something, darling?” he asks, his deep voice and rich accent already causing your heart to race and blood to boil.  
“Perhaps,” you reply flirtatiously, dipping your finger into your martini glass, grabbing one last drop of chocolate and raising it to your lips.   
“You’re being an awful tease, you know,” he tells you, his eyes widening further as he watches you swirl your tongue around the tip of your finger, licking it clean, “We’re in public, you know, so I wouldn’t start something you aren’t willing to finish.”  
“Who says I’m not willing?”  
This must have been the final breaking point for him as you notice an obvious shift in mood; he’s in a dominant mood for sure.  
“Under the table, love,” he instructs you, knowing you need no further explanation for what he is wanting.  
Without hesitation, you slide beneath the tablecloth, crawling over to him and getting on your knees between his legs. His arousal is obvious and you begin stroking him through his trousers, causing a low growl to reach your ears. Smiling, you slowly begin undoing his belt before unzipping him. He always insists on wearing nothing underneath so you easily pull him from the fabric. You use your hand to stroke him a few times, working him up. One of his hands reaches down, tangling in your hair; your hand is not what he wants. Grinning, you lower your head and slowly take him in, enjoying the slight hiss it earns you. Bobbing your mouth on him, you begin working him over, using your tongue to take him in deeper as his hand grips tighter in your hair, controlling your motions on him. It isn’t long before he finds his release, his hand yanking your hair afterwords and directing you back above the table. He captures your mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue pressing inside forcefully, but briefly, before he pulls away, nipping roughly at your bottom lip as he does.  
“How about we go home and see what else that talented mouth of yours can do tonight?” he purrs, sending your heart racing and causing heat to rush through you.  
You wait anxiously as he pays the bill and practically drags you outside. In mere moments, you are back at his place, eagerly waiting to see what else he has in store for you that night.


	5. Desperation (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you are tied up, Gabriel teases you until you are desperate for him.

“Dammit, Gabriel,” you hiss as he runs his teeth over your inner thigh. He’s got you tied to the bed and blindfolded. He’s been teasing you mercilessly for over an hour. You curse at him.

“Not yet,” he says mischievously.

He’s being so mean. Sometimes he goes long minutes without touching you, telling you what he’s going to do to you, sometimes whispering it just a breath’s length away from your skin, but not actually touching your aching flesh. It’s agonizing. It’s downright cruel.

Gabriel takes your earlobe into his mouth, playing with it between his teeth and then sucking on the skin just below it, making you moan. He sucks dark marks all the way down your neck…nips across your collarbone…trails his tongue along your chest, circling and sucking. You need him to make his way lower, but then he’s stopped touching you again.

“I hate you,” you groan. He laughs and runs a finger down your stomach, stopping at your hip bone.

“No you don’t,” he answers confidently. He’s right, but there’s no way in hell that you’re letting him know that right now. You moan as he sucks on one of your hip bones, then runs his teeth over it, repeating the same treatment to the other one. His finger touches you where you need it too, finding the most pleasurable area, then it’s gone a few moments later. You whimper at the loss, your skin practically throbbing with need to be touched.

“Gabriel, you will pay for this,” you gasp.

“Is that a promise?” he wants to know, but he doesn’t let you answer with anything more than a cry of pleasure as his lips and tongue are suddenly between your legs, finding every sweet spot and bringing you closer to ecstasy. Before you pass the threshold, though, he’s gone again. You shout expletives at him, and are met only with a teasing laugh. “You know what I want to hear,” he tells you.

You do know it. He wants you to beg for him, to make you desperate for him. You’ve been trying to wait, trying not to spoil his fun, but you can’t take it anymore. You need him. Now.   
“Please. Please, Gabriel,” you plead, shaking with desperation.

“That’s more like it,” he says, satisfied with himself. You feel his excitement rubbing against the most sensitive part of you, but he isn’t giving you the release you need.

“Gabriel, please, would you just do me already?” you scream. He practically growls at that, loving to hear you desperate for him, and finally enters you hard. He brings you three rounds of bliss before finally allowing his own pleasure, collapsing on top of you, spent and satisfied. Only then does he untie you and remove the blindfold.

“Well, that was fun,” he says with a grin, reclining next to you smugly.

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” you inform him. “I told you I would make you pay for that.” With this promise, you pin him down and get ready for round two.


	6. You, Me, and Baby (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a hot guy in a diner. He says his name is Dean. Too bad you can't quite wait until the hotel...

“Nice wheels,” you say to him, the sexy stranger who is just leaving the diner, getting into his Chevy Impala. He is alone, although you’ve seen him around town with another guy. The other one must be busy today, because right now this gorgeous man is deliciously alone, and you can’t help but entertain the mental image of him doing the dirtiest things to your body.

He turns to see who is speaking to him, and when he looks at you, a series of expressions cross his face. It starts with surprise, maybe that an attractive woman would have noticed his car. Then it moves to admiration as his eyes glance over your body, taking in the cleavage exposed by your low-cut top. He lifts his eyes to yours and gives you a flirtatious grin.

“You like her?” he asks, and his voice turns you on even more, deep and rugged, the kind of voice that could vibrate against a girl’s skin and drive her to the edge without even being touched.

“Hell yeah,” you tell him, walking closer, and he glances down to watch your tight jeans hug your curves as you move. “I’m really into cars. What is that, a ’67?”

“Yeah. She’s my Baby,” he says affectionately, knowing that he’s making you hot for him as he slides a hand over the hood the way you imagine him moving his hand over your body.

“I’d love to take a ride in a car like that,” you croon, pretending to wipe a piece of fuzz off of his plaid shirt, feeling the muscles of his shoulders underneath. “What’s a girl got to do to feel how fast she can go?” You watch his throat move as he swallows, knowing that he’s getting as turned on as you are, and wanting so badly to bite that sexy neck of his.

“How about I show you now, and we’ll figure out how you can thank me later,” he suggests, his words barely concealing the meaning. You both know exactly how you can repay him for the ride. You get in the passenger’s seat, and he hops in behind the wheel, and pulls out of the diner. With a few strategic turns, he has found a straight, long, deserted road in the middle of nowhere, and he steps on the gas. The Impala’s engine growls, the floor beneath you rumbles, and you enjoy the feeling as the two of you speed through the trees.

You’re getting hornier by the second, and you want this man to take care of it. Your hand finds its way to his knee and you slowly slide it up his thigh, looking up to see his perfect jaw tighten as it becomes harder for him to focus on the road. Once your hand finds the bulge where his jeans are pulled tight, he groans and almost throws his head back, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel as you stroke him through his jeans. Wanting to make him so hot for you that he can’t stand it, you lean over and suck on his neck, waiting until a dark mark has formed before you run your teeth over it and then your tongue, making him growl with lust.

With a screech of tires, he quickly pulls over to the side of the road in the space between a couple trees and puts Baby in park. He immediately grabs you by the hair and devours your mouth with his, lips and tongue exploring every inch and hands wandering. At some point, the two of you tumble into the back seat, him on top of you, and you immediately push his plaid shirt off of his shoulders and quickly pull his black t-shirt over his head. Your hands slide over his chest, abs, and back as you explore his bare torso, running your fingers over the tattoo on his chest and the hand-print shaped burn on his shoulder that you’re too lustful to ask about right now.

He pulls your shirt over your head and reaches under you to unhook your bra, his mouth kissing and nibbling its way all the way from your ear to your chest, teasing the sensitive areas with his incredible lips. While his mouth is busy, his hands undo your jeans and start pulling them off, along with your knickers, and toss them aside. You roll over so that you’re on top of him and start kissing and biting at everything you can get to – his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his chest. He moans as his hands tease your chest and slide lower, running over your thighs and between them, exactly where you need him to touch you. With a movement of his fingers, he brings you waves of pleasure, and you try to cry out but you are out of voice, so you just collapse on top of him and catch your breath.

A few moments later, he has teased you until you’re ready for more, and he rolls you over again and captures your mouth with his, hastening to undo his own pants, pushing them and his boxer briefs off and kicking them away. He positions the two of you so that you’re comfortable and then pushes inside of you, causing the two of you to moan in unison as your hands run all over each other’s bodies. As he moves faster, you grab his firm ass to encourage him, and soon you are tensing with the second round of ecstasy. His comes immediately after, and soon the two of you are collapsed together, breathing heavily to recover, and after about ten minutes, finally get dressed. He drives you home and you thank him, opening the car door.

“Hey…if you’re still in town for a few days…you know where I live. I’m definitely up for another ride,” you say, and he knows you’re not just talking about the car.


	7. Surrendering Control (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day at work, Castiel decides to give you want you really want...someone else in control.

You get home from a long day of work, tossing your purse on the floor as you flop down on the couch. Your boyfriend, Castiel, the fallen angel, is sitting on the couch, crunching on potato chips.  
“Are you alright?” he asks, setting down the bag in his hand and pulling you into his side.  
“Yeah,” you sigh, curling up in his arms, “just another long and horrible day at work.”  
“It’s been like this ever since you became a manager.”  
“I know. But, the pay is nice and it’s not always bad. It’s...it’s just hard being in control all the time. I am sick of telling people what to do. For once, I’d like to be the one listening to commands rather than giving them. It would just be relaxing for a change.”  
“Go in the bedroom and take off your clothes.”  
“What?”  
“I said...go in the bedroom and remove your clothes.”  
You give your boyfriend a weird look, wondering what has gotten into him.  
“You said you wished to be the one obeying commands. I am here to fulfill that desire. So take off your clothes.”  
Smiling, you stand from the couch and wander into the bedroom, slowly undoing the buttons on your shirt, tossing it aside, and sliding your skirt down your legs. Cas follows close behind, his hungry look making you smile as heat rushes through your body.  
“All of them,” he commands when you hesitate with the bra clasp.  
He sits on the edge of the bed as you remove your remaining undergarments and are soon standing naked before him, awaiting your next command.  
“Well done,” he tells you, “Now, remove my clothes...slowly.”  
You walk over to him, taking your time as you strip him of his tie, shirt, pants, and finally white boxers. His excitement over his new dominating role is quite evident as you toss his final garment aside and stand in front of him.  
“Now,” he tells you, “on your knees. I want you to suck me off.”  
Smirking, you obey; you’re also enjoying this new role playing. You sink to your knees, using your hand to stroke him a few times before taking him fully into your mouth. A groan escapes his throat as you feel his hand tangle in your hair, guiding you as you slip your mouth up and down him. With your mouth and tongue, you continue to work him over, hearing his breathing become more ragged as you realize he is close. Suddenly, he stops you, gripping your hair tightly and pulling you off him.  
“That’s enough,” he tells you standing, “Bend over the bed and anchor yourself.  
You know exactly what he wants and you position yourself next to bed, gripping the covers tight as you feel Castiel slip behind you, his hand gliding over the bare skin of your ass.  
“Good,” he says, slipping his hand between your legs and encouraging you to spread them, “Such an obedient girl.”  
He slips a few fingers inside you, causing a moan to escape your lips as he moves them in and out of you. Soon, he removes his fingers, positioning himself behind you. In one motion, he enters you roughly, immediately beginning to set a rapid pace. His hands glide up your back, eventually reaching around to the front of you to tease your most sensitive areas. One hand goes to your chest, groping it as his thumb makes circles, causing you to curse out his name. His name becomes nothing more than an inaudible gasp as his other hand slips between your thighs, pinching and rubbing as he continues pounding into you. After helping you find your own release twice, he follows you over your third wave of ecstasy, groaning your name as you both collapse in an exhausted pile on the bed.  
Somehow, you both manage to pull yourselves beneath the covers, spooning in the afterglow as he begins playing with your hair.  
“I hope that was okay,” he tells you, kissing the side of your head.  
“More than okay. You know, you should bring that dominant side out more often. It’s a total turn-on.”  
“I will have to keep that in mind for later.”  
“Later?”  
“Yes. You didn’t think I was done with you tonight, did you?”


	8. Heat In The Kitchen (Balthazar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar decides to take your mind off all the stress of your busy day...right in the kitchen.

The bake sale is tomorrow and you are working furiously in the kitchen to get the cupcakes baked and frosted. Your boyfriend, Balthazar, is in the living room, trying to keep himself busy while you are working. But he is not being very successful. You have just finished making the frosting and are about to start working on the first cupcake when you feel him slip up behind you, his hands going immediately to your hips. His lips find your neck and you sigh as you feel him begin nibbling on the skin there, making his way up.  
“You are being quite a distraction,” you tell him, not entirely complaining as one hand leaves your hip to move your hair out of the way.  
“Well that was my intention,” he replies, continuing to kiss your neck, the hand on your hip slowly sliding up to your stomach.  
“Balthazar, I need to finish these cupcakes.”  
“I think they could wait about an hour.”  
“An hour?”  
“Yes. What I have in mind should take about that long I imagine...longer if you desire, of course. You see, you are being a distraction yourself here in the kitchen. I keep watching your hips sway as you move about, keep watching you bend over to remove the trays from the oven. And I can’t take your teasing anymore.”  
Suddenly, he turns you around, capturing your lips as his hands tangle in your hair. At the feeling of his kiss, all intentions of baking leave your mind as passion surges through you. Your hands slide up his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath his t-shirt. His tongue slips into your mouth as his hands remove your shirt over your head. Then, he lifts your legs around his middle, pressing you back against the counter as your kissing escalates in eagerness. Pulling back from the counter, he sinks to his knees, lowering you to the floor of the kitchen. As he strips off his own shirt, you look up at him in a bit of surprise,  
“Right here?” you ask as he tosses his shirt aside.  
“Yes, I need to have you right now.”  
He captures your lips again, his fingers moving to the zipper of your jeans. He slowly removes your pants and you eagerly divest him of his. Both of you are breathing hard at the point as his arousal is evident against the front of his boxer briefs. He moves his mouth to your neck, kissing slowly down to your cleavage as his hand slips beneath you to undo your bra. He quickly tosses the garment away before continuing his path down your body. When he reaches your knickers, he lifts your legs over his shoulders, using his mouth to tease you through the fabric until you are begging him to remove them. He happily obliges before returning his mouth to between your legs and bringing you to your first wave of pleasure. As you are panting and coming down from the high, he removes his final garment and slides back up your body. His lips find yours again as he enters you slowly. You swallow each other’s groans of pleasure as he braces himself against the tile, passionately making love to you on the kitchen floor until you are both screaming in ecstasy.


	9. Violating Baby (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your secret boyfriend, Crowley, decided to defile Dean Winchester's car.

“We can’t do this,” you hiss to the king of Hell as he drags you outside, “Dean will kill us.”  
“Only if he catches us, darling...which is really half the fun.”  
It has been several months now since you drunkenly hooked up with Crowley. At first, you thought it was a one time occurrence. But it keeps happening. And each time, you tell yourself it is the last time. But he is just so damn charming and irresistible, what are you supposed to do? Not to mention, he is unbelievable in bed, having the mysterious power to know exactly what you need to have you screaming his name over and over.  
Crowley leads you over to the parked Impala, a wicked smirk on his face. You glance around to see if anyone is watching, still unsure about this idea. But any further doubts and objections you have are lost when he backs you against the door, his lips capturing your own as he kisses you with hunger and passion. You reach your fingers up into his hair, holding his mouth to yours as his tongue pushes past your lips to explore. Slowly, his hand slides up to your chest, his thumb circling you through the thin fabric of your tank top. You moan into his mouth as heat rushes through you. All too soon, his mouth leaves yours to trail kisses down your throat, his fingers still rubbing you through your tank top.  
“Crowley, please,” you beg, wanting him to speed things up.  
“Eager little thing, aren’t we?” he grins, finally reaching behind you to open the car door.  
His lips find yours again as he pushes you into the back seat, following you down and taking a moment to close the door behind him. Crowley now hovers over, grinning down at you as he removes both of your clothes with the snap of his fingers.  
“I have no patience for undressing you tonight, my pet,” he croons in your ear before kissing down your neck.  
He takes a moment to suck at your skin, drawing blood to the surface and leaving the marks he knows you will struggle to cover up tomorrow. You gasp and sigh beneath him, canting your hips up to meet his. He is going much to slow for your taste. But suddenly, his hands are under you, shifting both of you so that you are now straddling him in the backseat. You can feel his excitement pressing against you as you circle your hips, smiling at the groan you earn. His hand reaches up to tangle in your hair, pulling on the strands as he locks his lips to yours. Soon, he releases your lips, locking eyes with you, an evil smirk on his face.  
“I want to see you ride me, darling,” he practically purrs, “I want to see the look in your eyes as you fall apart around me. And don’t hold back your beautiful noises, pet. I want to hear exactly how good I make you feel.”  
You groan at his words, raising your hips and positioning yourself over him. Slowly, you lower yourself, both of you moaning as he fills you completely. After a few seconds of adjustment, you being raising and lowering yourself on him, gasping and calling his name as you feel him hit just the right spot every time. Crowley moves his hands to your hips, guiding your movements, a smirk on his face as he watches you writhe on him.  
“That’s it, pet. Just like that. I love watching you like this. So wanton, desperate. You feel so good...so tight...faster now, pet. I want to watch you shatter.”  
You can feel the pleasure building and you start riding him faster, your fingers slipping between your thighs as you seek that extra pressure to put you over the edge. Crowley groans at the sight of it, leaning up to kiss and suck at your chest. The feeling of his teeth is your final breaking point and you scream his name, his hands guiding you through your climax until you collapse weakly against him, panting.  
“Beautiful, darling. Now...it’s my turn.”  
Before you have a chance to recover, Crowley has you on your hands and knees, pressed forward as he settles himself behind you.  
“Brace yourself against the door, love,” he tells you before swiftly entering you again, setting a brutal pace as he chases his own release.  
The small space of the backspace forces him down on top of you and you can feel his chest pressed against your back. His lips move to your ear as curses, moans, and dirty thoughts pour from his lips. You feel a second round of pleasure building as he slams into you, telling you how wonderful you feel and what a good little pet you are.  
“Crowley...” you whine as his pace builds, “please...I’m so close...”  
It’s all the prompting he needs to reach around and slide his fingers between your thighs, sending you tumbling over the edge once more causing you to gasp out his name as your body spasms in pleasure. Your second release triggers his and he stills inside you, his body collapsing even further onto you as his pleasure subsides.  
Eventually, Crowley raises himself off you, snapping his fingers and causing both your clothes to reappear.  
“Now wasn’t that fun?” he asks, leaning over to kiss you.  
You manage to nod, your whole body still tired but buzzing from the experience. Crowley opens the door and crawls out of the car first with you following close behind. The two of you head back into the bunker and manage to avoid Dean and Sam as Crowley directs you quickly to the bedroom. Soon enough, the two of you are in between the sheets, ready for another round.


	10. Sleep Therapy (Kevin Tran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're staying at the bunker after getting attacked by demons, and Kevin comes in to comfort you after a nightmare.

You wake up shaking, a short scream escaping from your lips before you realize it, and then remember where you are. Ever since you almost got killed by a demon, you’ve been having nightmares every night. You haven’t had a good night’s sleep ever since that night three months ago.

After the Winchesters saved you during their hunt, they found out you didn’t have anywhere to go, so they took you to a bunker for safety until you could figure something out. Most of the time they were gone on hunts, so it was just you and their friend Kevin in that bunker 24/7. Sure, most of the time, he was working on translating that tablet, but you sometimes managed to talk him into taking breaks, and over the months, the two of you had become kind of close.

So close that he kissed you a few nights ago, but then Dean walked in and neither of you had mentioned it since. Now, it would just be too awkward to bring up. It is hard sometimes being there with him all the time, being so attracted to him and not knowing what he was thinking, and not knowing whether or not you should say something.

You take a few deep breaths, trying to remember that it was just a dream and that you were safe at the bunker, when the door to the room cracks open just a touch, letting in a beam of light that you have to adjust to with a few blinks. Kevin’s voice comes through the doorway, and it might be the best sound you’ve ever heard after that terrifying dream.

“Are you okay?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yeah…” you reply, although Kevin is not convinced. “It’s just another nightmare,” you explain.

“You’re still getting them every night?” he asks, opening the door a little wider.

“Yeah. I am fine when I go to sleep, but then I wake up, and even though I know I’m safe here, I feel so alone and vulnerable…I hate feeling like that,” you admit, tearing up a little. You hate feeling scared all the time and how weak it makes you feel.

“If you want, I can stay in here with you for the night,” he offers. “I can bring a chair in or something.”

“I’d really appreciate that,” you say gratefully. “But look…there’s plenty of room here, if you don’t mind sharing. You look tired, and the bed will be a lot more comfortable.”

“Thanks,” Kevin accepts your offer, kicking off his shoes and socks and taking off the open button-up shirt he’s wearing. He scoots into bed next to you in his jeans and t-shirt, and you’re suddenly very aware that you have no pants on, since you’ve been sleeping in one of Sam’s big plaid shirts.

Now that he’s in the bed with you, the need to be close to someone, to feel safe and protected, overcomes you and you curl onto his chest instinctively. He doesn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around you and rubbing your back comfortingly. You inhale his soothing smell of wooden pencils and semi-clean laundry – it’s hard to find the time to stay completely fresh in that bunker – and feel yourself finally relaxing. Without thinking, you start drawing lines down the front of Kevin’s shirt with your finger, and after a couple minutes you feel his breathing becoming heavier and realize his body has tensed up a little…everywhere.

“Kevin,” you whisper, tilting your head up toward him.

“Did you mind when I kissed you?” he asks as a response.

“No…I was just about to ask about that. I’ve been thinking about it.”

“I have too,” he confesses. You use the hand on his chest to push yourself up a little, enough to make your face easier to access, and he doesn’t waste time in capturing your lips with his, giving you a passionate kiss as he wraps you up more tightly into his arms. The two of you make out for several minutes, pulling each other closer, when he finally stops and turns so that you are back on the mattress instead of on him.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask. You had been hoping things would progress in that direction.

“No, it’s just that…I really want you, but I can’t take advantage of you,” he says.

“It’s not like that,” you tell him. You’re scared and vulnerable, but not about that. “I want this…I have for weeks,” you tell him. He looks like he debates this in his head for a moment, but one look at you tells him that you mean it, so he pulls you in again for more intense kissing, and before long you’ve peeled his shirt off over his head, revealing the abs he has apparently been hiding underneath. He presses several kisses into your neck, then begins unbuttoning Sam’s shirt until you’re wearing only a scrap of fabric covering an essential area.

Kevin starts kissing his way down your body, stopping at your knickers and then moving back up, lingering at any place that seems extra sensitive based on your gasps. You press your fingers into his back, up into his hair, and finally undo his jeans, pushing them away and pulling him out of his boxers, making him moan into your shoulder as you feel him with your hand. He takes his time running his hands over your body while you get him worked up, finding all the areas that cause heat to rush through you, and finally, when the two of you can’t take it anymore, he removes the last of the clothing and slides into you, looking at your face to make sure you haven’t changed your mind. Once he’s inside, though, you both throw your heads back at the feeling.

You had no idea how much you wanted this until now, when it’s happening. He is just what you need tonight. The two of you move together languidly at first, and then with slowly increasing speed until your orgasms crash over the two of you together, making your bodies tense up with ecstasy. After a few minutes of being wrapped up in each other, breathing yourselves down from the high, he adjusts so that he’s spooning you, stroking his fingers up and down your arm.

Finally, you fall into the most peaceful sleep in three months, having a feeling that you’ll be sleeping a lot better from now on.


	11. Morning With A Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend, Sam Winchester, is absolutely insatiable in the morning. And you are more than willing to give him just what he needs.

If there is one thing your boyfriend, Sam Winchester, likes more than anything, it’s morning sex. He is practically insatiable when he wakes up. Which is why you aren’t surprised when you wake up to Sam’s mouth slowly kissing down your neck as his hand gently kneads your breast. Still in a sleepy state, you moan softly, pressing yourself back against him. He groans in response as you rub against his obvious excitement and you can feel his cheeky grin against your throat. His other hand slides from your stomach down to the apex of your thighs. Taking a moment to hook one of your legs over his, opening you up to him, his fingers return to where they were and begin rubbing slow circles, causing you to press yourself into his hand, seeking more friction as your brain springs to a fully awake and aroused state.   
“Sam,” you moan, turning your head slightly to look back at him.  
“What is it, baby?” he asks, turned on even more by the already desperate tone of your voice.  
But he doesn’t give you a chance to answer as his lips finds yours. The kisses turn passionate in an instant as his tongue presses into your mouth, eagerly sliding over yours as the speed of his fingers between your thighs increases, gliding between your legs momentarily before returning to your most sensitive spot. You moan loudly into his mouth and roll so that you are facing him. Immediately, both his hands seek your fair and he tangles them in the strands, gripping tightly as he holds your mouth to his. His excitement is obvious and you cant your hips forward, ready for him to fuck you right then and there. But he has other plans.   
His mouth finally releases yours and begins to travel south, down your neck and lower as he maneuvers the two of you so that he is hovering over you. You gasp as he continues to suck and bite his way down your body, pausing to pay eager attention to each breast before continuing down to your stomach. When he finally reaches your thighs, he grins up at you and pushes your legs apart. And without warning, he dives between them, his tongue licking and sucking as he hums in pleasure, as if you are the best thing he has ever tasted. You curse and writhe on the bed, your hand reaching down to tangle in his hair as he adds his fingers to the mix. It isn’t long before you feel your insides tighten with a familiar pleasure, falling over the edge only seconds later as Sam continues to eat you out through your orgasm, lapping up every last bit of you.  
When you finally come down from your high, Sam slides back up your body, capturing your lips in a searing kiss as his tongue slides over yours. You groan, eager to feel him inside of you.   
“Sam...please...”you beg, as he slowly begins teasing you once again with his fingers.  
“Please what?” he asks, smirking at you.  
“Please...just fuck me!”  
“Anything you ask, baby. Now, turn over...hands and knees.”  
You eagerly oblige, knowing it is a favorite position for both of you. You feel Sam move behind you, his hand on your hip as he lines himself up. Without warning, he pushes inside you, causing both of you to groan at the sensation.  
“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he says, beginning to move slowly.  
But his slow pace quickly picks up and soon he is fucking roughly into you, his sculpted chest pressing down on you as one hand grips your hip and the other presses against the wall for support. All that either of you can manage is moans and groans as you both feel the promise of pleasure building.  
“I want you to finish with me,” Sam whispers in your ear.  
“Sam...I’m so close...”  
Sam reaches around, slipping his fingers between your thighs, causing you to curse and moan even louder.   
Just when you think you can’t take it anymore, you feel his imminent release and it pushes you over the edge. With a scream, you finish with him and both of you collapse on the bed, panting hard.  
“That was amazing, baby,” he says, pulling you into his arms.  
For a moment the two of you lay there, trying to catch your breath. Sam then kisses you and gets out of bed.  
“Where are you going?” you ask, confused.  
“Just to the bathroom to clean up a bit. But don’t go anywhere...I am far from finished with you.”


	12. What's For Breakfast? (Benny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend, Benny, catches you making breakfast in the kitchen and decides he has better plans for the morning.

It is still fairly early when you wiggle out from beneath your boyfriend, Benny’s, arm. You slip on your large t-shirt, not bothering with underwear since you are sure your boyfriend will have many ideas for how to spend the morning when he finally gets up. But in the meantime, you are starving and decide to head downstairs to make a quick breakfast.  
You wander into the kitchen, deciding what to make. It will honestly probably be awhile before Benny is awake so you begin grabbing ingredients for an omelet. It is in the midst of dicing tomatoes when you feel two firm hands slip around your waist.  
“Mornin’ darlin’” Benny whispers against your neck, placing a few kisses into your soft skin.  
But before you can tilt your head back to allow him more access, his lips are suddenly gone. You feel his hands gently nudge your knees apart and he slides between your legs. You look down at him, his back to the cabinets and his head positioned at just the perfect position for him to…just the sight of him with his head between your legs already has heat rushing through your body.  
“Benny, what are you doing?” you manage to barely get out.  
“I’m having my breakfast. I mean, what do you except me to do when you wear this flimsy t-shirt and,” he takes a moment to lift the bottom of the shirt a bit, “and nothing else it would seem.”  
He presses a few kisses to the inside of your thighs and you feel yourself hold back a groan as your fingers grip the counter to steady yourself.  
“I mean,” he says, pausing to gaze up at you as he runs a finger between your thighs, “unless you rather I just have toast or something.”  
All you can do is nod your head no and Benny takes it as a green light, diving between your thighs. Slowly, he licks and sucks his way up to just where you want him. Deciding he needs better access, he lifts your leg over his shoulder, causing you to be pressed up right against his mouth, his scruff rubbing deliciously against the insides of your thighs. Fearing injury, you push the cutting board to the other side of the counter before gripping the edges, profanities spilling from your mouth as Benny wastes no time diving into you, his tongue thrusting in and out, occasionally pausing to slip up and suck and lick at the small bundle of nerves. He groans at the taste of you and the vibrations echo up through your body.  
“Benny…fuck…don’t stop!” you practically scream as his tongue continues moving faster, finding each little spot inside you that has you practically panting for air.  
You feel yourself climb closer and closer towards the edge, causing you to grind yourself down on Benny’s face, your hips moving with the motions of his mouth until he is practically fucking you with his tongue.  
“Benny…I’m…I’m”  
But you don’t have a chance to finish the sentence as pleasure explodes behind your eyes and courses through your body. Benny continues eating you out through your orgasm, licking and sucking up every last drop.  
Exhausted, you collapse down on the counter, breathing hard and trying to focus your mind again. Benny pushes himself out from between your legs and stands up.  
“Stay right there,” he instructs, removing the boxers he is wearing, “I’m not done with you yet, darlin’”  
Before you truly have a chance to recover, Benny pushes roughly inside you, causing you both to gasp. He sets a hard, fast pace, slamming into you from behind, his chest pressed against your back and his hands gripping your hips.  
“You feel incredible,” he growls in your ear, “so tight, so wet for me.”  
His speed increases and you can feel yourself careening towards the edge once more.  
“Benny!” you scream as you explode.  
His pounds into you even faster, coaxing you through the orgasm as his hands slide up your arms, interlacing his fingers with yours as his own orgasm follows. Thrusting in and out of you, he finally stills, collapsing on top of you. For a second, you both just lay there, panting and trying to gain your composure.  
“That was amazing,” he finally says, standing back up.  
You nod in agreement, still out of breath.  
“Well, since I interrupted you from your breakfast, I will let you get back to it. But when you’re done, I’ll be upstairs waiting for the next round. He kisses you lovingly and deeply before turning to head back to bed. Your mind still reeling, you put away your omelet ingredients. Suddenly a quick piece of toast sounds much more appealing.


	13. Just Can't Wait (Sam Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend, Sam, has been away on a hunt for weeks. So when he shows up while you are taking a shower, you decide you just can't wait to have him.

It has been weeks since you heard from your boyfriend, Sam Winchester. You know he is on another hunt which actually has you more worried. Every time he leaves, you wonder if he will be coming back. To try and relieve a bit of your stress, you decide to take a shower. Stripping off your clothes, you step beneath the streaming hot water. Instant relief fills your body and you take your time soaping up and rinsing off. As you shower, your mind begins to wander to what it would be like if Sam were in the shower with you. You imagine his large hands running down your body, his tongue chasing the trails of water. This fantasy instantly has you hot and bothered; you must find relief. You are just beginning to trail a hand down your stomach and between your legs...then the door opens.  
“Hey baby, just wanted to let you know I’m home.”  
You pull aside the shower curtain to find Sam standing in the doorway, barefoot but still in the suit he was wearing on the case.   
“Sam!” you exclaim, stepping out from beneath the water and hurrying over to him.   
He steps back to avoid getting wet but still leans down to place a passionate kiss against your lips.   
“I’m just going to go change real quick while you finish your shower. Then I can properly say hello.”  
“No time for that,” you reply grabbing him by the tie and kissing him with even more passion.   
Still kissing, you drag him towards the shower, pulling him inside before he has a chance to protest. His need suddenly as desperate as yours, he pulls you against his now drenched white shirt. His hands slide up your bare back, one hand tangling in your hair as he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth and groaning at the feeling of your naked body pressed against him. Wasting no time, you begin unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the wet fabric away from him to reveal his toned muscles underneath. Your mouth leaves his and you begin to kiss a path down his chest. You drop to your knees and you hear him hold back a moan as he gazes down at you in front of him.   
Slowly, you remove his belt and begin to pull down his pants. You leave them around his knees while you begin stroking him slowly. His head hits the wall behind him as you immediately take him completely into your mouth, feeling him hit the back of your throat as you control your urge to gag. You begin to slowly work him in and out of your mouth, your tongue running along and around his entire length. Soon, you can feel him getting close and you pull him from your mouth with satisfied grin.   
He groans in frustration but it isn’t long before he kicks off his pants and roughly pulls you to your feet, pressing you against the wall as he captures your mouth once again. His mouth then moves to your throat, sucking a dark mark into it and nipping at it with his teeth before sinking to his knees before you.  
“My turn,” he growls before burying his head between your legs.  
A loud moan escapes your lips as Sam devours you like a man who hasn’t eaten for a week. His lips and tongue find all the right places, hitting every perfect spot, and it isn’t long before he has you panting for breath, your hand tangled in his hair as you ride his face.   
“Sam,” you whine, “I’m so close.”  
“Come for me baby,” is his muffled response before his tongue delves further inside you.  
On command, you feel pleasure explode through your body and you grip Sam’s hair tighter as he continues to eat you out through your orgasm. As your pleasure subsides, Sam rises to his feet.  
“Turn around for me baby.”  
You do as he says and turn around, bracing yourself against the wall. Sam pulls your hips back slightly and positions himself at your entrance. Without hesitating, he slams into you, filling you up completely. He immediately sets a brutal pace, his hands gripping your hips with strength guaranteed to leave bruises when you are done. All you can do is mutter incoherently as Sam quickly drives you to another wave of pleasure. But he doesn’t stop there. Over and over, he slams into you, his groans becoming louder and louder. Before long, you feel yourself falling over the edge a third time, this time bringing Sam with you. Sam finally stills inside you, collapsing over your back as he tries to catch his breath. Eventually, you both stand up. You turn around and press a loving kiss to Sam’s lips.  
“Sorry but I just couldn’t wait to have you,” you tell him, wrapping your arms around him.  
“Can’t say I’m complaining. Maybe I should stay away that long more often.”  
“Don’t you dare,” you reply, smacking him on the chest before reaching behind him to finally turn off the water.


	14. The Best Ending To A Bad Date (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad date, you turn to the Winchesters for comfort. But Dean ends up providing more comfort than you expected

“Well...how do I look?” you ask the two boys sitting at the table in the library, spinning around in your slinky cocktail dress.  
“Hot,” Dean replies, taking a sip of his beer.  
“Dean,” Sam scolds, “Y/N, you look lovely.”  
“Thank you Sam,” you reply.  
“So what’s this dude’s name that you’re going out with?” Dean inquires.  
“Thompson.”  
“Some name,” he mutters under his breath, “Well, I hope you have a good time.”  
“Thank you,” you reply, “Well, I’m off and I will see you boys later tonight.  
You make your way towards the door of the bunker. After years of living on the road and hunting with the Winchesters, you are finally taking a night to yourself. Although you were hesitant to say yes when Thompson first asked you out, you finally decided you deserved a night out and graciously accepted his invitation for drinks at a local hotel bar. The boys had both been skeptical at first, giving you their usual big brother type warnings but they eventually told you they were happy for you and hoped you had a good time.   
Grabbing your purse, you slip out the front door, taking out your car keys and heading off towards your date. Back in the library, Sam looks at Dean, trying to read the expression on his face as he sips his beer. Finally he asks,  
“Are you ever going to tell her, man?”  
“No,” Dean replies, reaching for another book and brushing off the subject.

. . .

Later that night, you open the door to the bunker, slamming it as you make your way down the stairs. All you want is a hot shower and a strong drink; this night was not what you hoped. All the noise you make as you slam down your belongings draws the attention of Sam in the kitchen.  
“Hey, you’re back,” he comments, studying your face, “Woah, I take it tonight didn’t go well?”  
“No it did not.”  
Dean hears you both and comes sauntering from his bedroom.  
“So, how was it?” he inquires.  
“Men are pigs! I almost prefer monsters. At least I can understand them.”  
“Hey, Y/N, why don’t you tell us what happened,” Sam says soothingly, walking over to you.  
He gives you a huge hug and you can already feel yourself beginning to relax. You wrap your arms around his middle and breathe in his familiar scent of paper, cotton, and pine. Suddenly, all the events of the night begin building up in your mind and you feel tears start to form. You are about to spill when you feel another familiar hand on your back.  
“How about this?” Dean says, “You go take a hot shower, get into something comfortable, and we’ll meet you in my room with a glass of whiskey. Sound good?”  
You nod, grateful for the two brothers standing before you. They knew you so well and you had no idea what you would do without them in your life. Pulling away from Sam, you place a quick kiss on Dean’s cheek before heading off to the shower.  
About thirty minutes later, you wander into Dean’s room. Both the brothers are already there, drinks in hand. Dean pats the space between them and you crawl onto the bed. He hands you a drink, gives you a chance to take a few large sips, then both look at you expectantly.  
“So,” you begin, preparing to tell your long tale, “We met at the bar, like I told you. It went great at first. He took my coat, helped me into my chair and we ordered drinks. That is where the nice evening stopped. The rest of the time he simply went on and on about his business ventures, how rich he is, and the things he refuses to change for any woman. He never asked any questions about me, he interrupted any attempt of a sentence I may have started, and, to top it off, all his conversation was directed at my tits.”  
“Wow,” Dean says, “I mean, you look hot but seriously?”  
“Oh that wasn’t even the worst part of the night. After a drink or two, he finally asks for the check. The bartender puts it down and...he doesn’t even move. It just sat there awkwardly between us while I waited for him to pay. Eventually, it was too much and I looked at him. There he was, looking at me expectantly. At that point, I just wanted to get out of there so I paid and started to stand up, thanking him for the evening. But he just reached over, put his hand on my thigh, and said, ‘So, I got us a room upstairs. Shall we?’”  
“You are kidding me!” Sam exclaims.  
“Nope. He tried for quite a while to convince me to go up with him. When it became clear I wasn’t going to, he just stood up and left in a huff. Didn’t even look back.”  
“Wow,” is all Dean can manage as both boys process the story you just told them.   
After several moments, Sam puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his chest for a hug.  
“Well, I’m sorry that happened to you. Some guys just suck.”  
“Thanks. And yeah, they really do. It reminded me why I don’t date. Honestly, I just want to forget all about it and relax tonight.”  
“Well we can take care of that,” Dean says, reaching over and turning on the TV.  
Finishing your drinks, the three of you settle down on the bed. These are the moments you are happiest with the Winchesters. After long hunts, the three of you always just take a night to relax and unwind. As per usual, your head is on Dean’s chest, your fingers tracing lines up and down his t-shirt, while Sam spoons you from behind, his arm wrapped firmly around your waist. It is just pure bliss as you lay there, Dean playing with your hair, Sam occasionally kissing your shoulder, and the three of you watching mindless movies on TV.

. . .

Eventually it gets quite late and Sam decides to head to bed, leaving you and Dean cuddling on the bed. The movie plays on in the background when Dean suddenly turns his head to look at you.  
“I really am sorry that happened to you,” he tells you, sincerity in his eyes, “You deserve so much better than that.”  
“Thanks Dean. I really am done with dating though; it just doesn’t work with this life.”  
“That’s not entirely true,” Dean mutters.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
There is silence for a second between the two of you as Dean allows his face to drift closer to yours. Before you know it, you lean in too and his lips are pressed against yours, kissing you softly, hesitantly. Not once had the thought of kissing Dean crossed your mind before but now it is the only thing you want to do. Fireworks shoot through your heart as you lean closer, pressing your chest against his as his hand runs up your back and threads into your hair. Your arm slides around him, holding him closer to you, as the kiss becomes deeper, his tongue gliding along your lips and into your mouth. You sigh against his lips and he rolls you onto your back, letting his weight rest on top of you. Finally, he pulls away for breath.   
No words are spoken as he stares down at you, all the unanswered questions between you needing to be saved for another time. Without hesitation, he leans down and kisses you again, moving quickly down to your neck. His lips travel over your skin, nipping and sucking, working his way down to your chest. Your hands find their way to his hair and you gasp as his tongue glides along your cleavage. With a question in his eyes, he glances up at you, asking your approval to remove your shirt. You nod and he glides it over your head.  
His eyes devour you as he realizes you aren’t wearing a bra. Once again, he brings his mouth down to your chest, one thumb circling your nipple as he sucks the other between his lips. Involuntarily, you moan and lift your hips up to his. The length pressing against his sweatpants is impressive and you grind against it, causing him to groan against your chest. Deciding things need to be fair, you lift his t-shirt off, allowing yourself to take a moment of appreciation for his sculpted chest. But you don’t get to appreciate long before he slides your pants and underwear off, his mouth continuing to move lower. He pushes your legs apart and begins to kiss up your thighs but you stop him. He gazes up at you questioningly.  
“Need to feel you inside me Dean,” you plead, your voice coming out more wrecked than you planned as you slip his sweatpants off.   
He slides back up your body, catching your mouth once again in a passionate kiss as he slides his impressive length inside you. His forehead falls to yours as you gasp, adjusting to how he feels. Then he starts moving, slowly, passionately. No words are exchanged, only gasps, moans, and sighs as you both begin moving towards ecstasy. Soon you both are falling over the edge, your mouths locked in a passionate kiss. For a few seconds, you both don’t move, Dean laying on your chest as you run your fingers up and down his back. Finally, he rolls off you, lying by your side while lifting his head to talk to you.  
“I should have told you how I felt about you sooner...but I’m crazy about you.”  
“I wish you had told me sooner too. I want to be yours Dean.”  
A huge smile crosses his face as he pulls you down onto his chest, his fingers running up and down your back. Contented, you both drift off to sleep, only to wake hours later and make love again.


	15. Lost (Dean Winchester)

“We’re lost,” you snap.  
“We’re not lost,” Dean retorts.  
“Yes we are...we are supposed to be on Highway 93.”  
“We’re on Highway 93!”  
“Oh really? Then why does that sign say 95?”  
“Well...okay...but this connects to 93.”  
“How do you know?”  
“All roads connect somehow.”  
You sigh in exasperation. Dean and you had been having this same argument for the last hour. After discovering that a case was a little too big for him to handle, Sam called a few days ago and asked for some help. Normally, Dean would just go alone but the two of you hadn’t been dating long and the idea of being away from him again for so long was more than you could bear. So you insisted on joining him this time. But the town where the case was turned out to be incredibly small and apparently impossible to find.  
“Just pull over for a second and I will study the map.”  
“No, if we keep going this way, I’m sure we’ll find something that connects.”  
“Or we’ll end up at a dead end in the middle of nowhere with an ax murderer.”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Dean replies, grinning his self-assured grin.  
“Just pull over!” you command.  
Grumbling to himself, Dean finally concedes and pulls the Impala to the side of the road. In the dying light of the slowly setting sun, you begin to study the map. A few minutes later, you can feel Dean staring at you.  
“What?” you ask him, not even bothering to glance over.  
“You’re cute when you concentrate.”  
You roll your eyes, not even wanting to dignify his irritating comment with a response.  
“You are,” he insists, “You get these cute worry lines around your eyes.”  
He leans in and kisses the lines before slowly kissing down your cheek to your jaw and eventually to your lips, gently turning your chin with his finger as he captures your mouth in a heated kiss. His kiss. It never fails to turn you to jelly. There is always something in the way his lips form to yours, the way his hands always find the right places to touch, that makes you forget what you were doing. All too soon, he pulls away, looking at you in anticipation.  
“I know that look,” you tell him, “do you seriously want to have sex right now?”  
“Why not?” he replies, shrugging, “We’re on an abandoned road, it’s getting dark out, and you know how much fun we always have in the backseat.”  
“Romantic,” you reply, “so finding me irresistible has nothing to do with it?”  
“It has everything to do with it. You know I always want you,” he says, leaning over to begin kissing down your neck.  
You try to resist but the desire pooling in your stomach soon takes over and you turn your head to capture his lips once again. Hands begin wandering and it isn’t long before both of you are practically panting for the other. After a moment, Dean makes a motion to get out the car so you can both move to the backseat. But you shake your head. He looks at you with confusion, waiting for you to explain.  
“No, stay right here...just move your seat back. There’s something I want to try.”  
His already large grin grows larger at the mischievousness in your voice. You unbuckle your seatbelt and slide as gracefully as possible over to where he is. After some strategic maneuvering, you manage to straddle him, taking a moment to smile down at him before leaning down and pressing your mouth to his once more. Dean deepens the kiss as his tongue slides between your lips, his hands gliding up your back to press you closer to him. Your hands find his hair and you tug on it gently, grinning at the slight gasp it earns you.  
You sigh into his mouth as you feel him harden beneath you. Seeking friction for yourself as well, you slowly begin to rock your hips, grinding yourself down onto his length. His mouth leaves yours as he groans loudly, his head falling back against the seat as his hands find your hips.   
“Shit...faster,” he implores as he uses his hands to guide you, pressing you harder down against him.   
A moan escapes your own lips as you speed up, the arousal in your stomach growing tighter. Your hands grip his shoulders as you continue moving, curses falling from your lips as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.  
“If we...keep going...I’m not...gonna last…” Dean manages to get out.  
Desperate to feel him inside you, you stop, hoisting yourself up and reaching beneath you. As quickly as possible, you undo his jeans, pushing them down just enough before reaching in and pulling Dean’s hard length out of his boxers. You then move your hand under your skirt, pushing your knickers aside and out of the way. With your other hand, you grasp his length, adjusting yourself before sinking onto him. A loud groan escapes from both of you as you quickly begin moving, raising and lowering yourself on him as the edge draws closer and closer.   
You can feel Dean getting closer too as he grasps your hips tightly, using his strength to move you up and down as he thrusts roughly up into you.   
“Dean...yes...just like that…” you praise as he pushes you closer and closer, the knot in your stomach threatening to break.  
With one final hard thrust, you both fall over the edge, cursing and groaning. You take a few seconds to recover and Dean leans up to kiss you gently.  
“That was amazing,” he tells you as you fix your skirt and slide back to your side of the car.  
“It was,” you nod, still trying to catch your breath.  
For a few seconds, the two of you simply sit in the silence of the car.   
“But Dean,” you finally say, breaking the quiet, “we’re still lost.”


	16. Netflix and Chill (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night relaxing with Castiel turns into something more

It is a Friday night after a long hunt and the only thing you want to do is spend the night in comfy clothes, curled up on the couch in the bunker, eating junk food and watching Netflix. Of course, the comfy clothes are starting to become a bigger problem than you imagined.  
“Why is it so damn hot?!” you yell to whoever is in the bunker.   
“Because it’s snowing outside!” Dean yells back from the kitchen.  
“That does not mean it has to be a tropical island inside!”  
“Yes it does! It is -16 outside and I am cold. So the heat is staying on!”  
You know you are going to lose this argument and stomp back to your room. It takes a lot of consideration but you finally decide that you are going to simply wear a t-shirt. Forget pants. And the boys in the bunker can deal with it if they insist on keeping it so hot. Finally at a comfortable temperature, you grab a bag of potato chips and a beer and make your way into the living room. It is with utter relief that you collapse on the couch, turning on the television and settling in for a night of nothing.   
Several hours later, you are still watching television when you feel someone standing behind you. You turn and find Castiel hovering in the entrance of the room, watching the television but not moving.   
“You know the hovering is a bit unsettling Cas. You are welcome to join me.”  
“I didn’t want to disturb your evening.”  
“You aren’t disturbing me at all.”  
Cas removes his trenchcoat and settles next to you on the couch. For a few minutes, the two of you watch the show in silence. Then Castiel notices what you are wearing. You feel his eyes wander up your body, lingering on your legs and the way your t-shirt rests lightly on your thighs, the fabric hitched up so high it is almost revealing your lacy underwear below.  
“See something you like?” you tease Cas, grinning as you watch his gaze finally meet yours.  
“No, I mean, yes, I just...I was just surprised to see you not wearing pants.”  
“Well, it was too hot and Dean refuses to turn the heat down.”  
“I see.”  
The conversation dies off and you both return to watching television.   
Hours pass and it gets later and later. Soon, you and Cas are the only ones awake in the bunker, Dean and Sam having gone to bed long before. Over the course of the night, you and Cas have found yourselves scooting closer and closer on the couch so that by now your legs are pressed against each other. You have never really had anything more than a simple friendship with Castiel up until now but, in what you consider a somewhat bold move, you lean your head onto his shoulder, snuggling closer to him. He smiles down at you and his hand innocently drifts to your knee.   
But his fingers against your bare skin prove more distracting than you could have imagined. Subconsciously, he begins drawing patterns on the inside of your knee, his hand moving ever so slightly higher each time. And maybe it’s because you haven’t spent much time alone with Castiel until now so you never realized just how attractive he is. Maybe it’s the suddenly erotic scene playing on the screen now. Or maybe it’s because you just haven’t been touched by any man in awhile. But you find yourself sliding down ever so slightly on the couch, opening your legs a bit wider, allowing him easier access as his hand continues gradually moving up your thigh.   
As you continue the ruse of watching TV, Cas’s hand pushes your t-shirt up even higher, exposing the black lacy edge of your panties. For a second, his attention leaves the screen, his eyes devouring you, a smirk crossing his face as he uses just his middle finger to trace along the scalloped edge of your underwear, sliding just slightly beneath it. His eyes return to the screen as his finger slips further into the fabric, sliding lightly up and down your entrance, teasing. Soon, a second finger joins and you see the wicked look on his face as your breathing gets more ragged, arousal beginning to pool between your thighs. You feel Cas adjust his hand and slip two fingers inside you, causing a gasp to escape your lips. Crooking his fingers, he begins to move in and out you, his slow, leisurely pace teasing you, building it up. You begin grinding yourself into his hand, silently begging him to go faster, seeking more friction. Mercifully, his thumb slides up, slowly circling your little bundle of nerves. With a slight bit of pressure, he pushes you over the edge and you throw your head back against the couch, gasping his name.   
“Oh my god, Cas...that was amazing,” you manage to get out, grinning up at him.  
You give him no chance to reply as you lean up, capturing his lips with yours, gliding your tongue into his mouth. Your hand reaches into his hair, tugging at the strands and causing him to moan. Finally, you release his lips, smiling at him.  
“Let me return the favor,” you tell him, sliding down to the floor and settling between his knees.   
You see him swallow hard as you slowly undo the button of his pants and slide the zipper down. Pulling both his pants and boxers down, you free his impressive length, watching as it bounces against his stomach. You smile up at him once more before leaning down and licking a long line up his shaft, sucking the head between your lips, the groan you earn music to your ears. Without hesitation, you lean up, taking his entire length down your throat and swallowing around him. You hear him curse as his hand tangles in your hair. As he tugs on the strands, you allow him to take control, his hips thrusting up into you as he gently fucks your mouth. You bob your head up and down in time with his movements and you can tell he is getting close.  
“Y/N...I’m...I’m gonna…” he chokes out as you suck him faster, encouraging him to let go.   
With a strangled sound, you feel him come down your throat and you swallow every drop. His fingers slowly release your hair and his hand falls to his side. Smiling, you stand up, beaming at him as you sit next to him once more. His breathing begins to slow and he captures your mouth once again, tasting himself on your tongue.   
Suddenly, he pushes you back on the couch, his mouth moving from your lips to your neck to your thighs. As he slowly kisses up each side, you give him an inquisitive look.  
“Cas...what are you doing?”  
He places a final kiss to your skin before sitting up a bit, looking at you.  
“Making things even,” he tells you, grinning, “See...I haven’t had the opportunity to taste you yet.”


	17. Waking Up To Reality (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a steamy dream about Dean Winchester, only to remember you can have him anytime you want.

Sunlight filters through your blinds and over your eyelids; it is already morning. But you are far from ready to open your eyes and face the day yet. All you want to do is let your mind play over everything you remember from the dream you were having.  
The way his fingers wrapped around your hips as he pulled you close to him right before he kissed you. His stunning green eyes glancing meaningfully down to your slightly ajar lips. In that moment, that glance, your stomach dropped and your heart started beating faster than it ever had before. And you knew, without a doubt, that he was going to kiss you. And then he did. His lips molded to yours in a way that could only be described as perfection. They were soft, pliable, parting your own lips gently as he possessed your mouth. Then you felt his tongue slide out, gliding languidly inside and across your tongue. And his sigh echoed yours as you both fell deeper into the kiss.   
You remember his hands moving from their position on your hips up your back, holding you even closer. One of them traveled to your hair, his fingers tangling in your locks as he held your mouth firmly to his, not wanting to relinquish you from the kiss for a second.   
It was then that you started walking backwards towards the bedroom, unable to withstand the lust raging within you for a second more. You remember bringing him with you, leading him with your lips and him willingly following. When you got to the bedroom, your mouths finally separated and he took a step back, just taking a moment to look at you, confirming that you actually wanted what was about to happen. Then his lips were back on yours, this time more eager, desperate. He lifted your shirt over your head as his mouth attacked your neck. You returned the favor, your eyes searching the lines of his hard muscles, swallowing hard as you realized what exactly was about to happen.  
He pushed you back onto the bed, sliding your jeans down your legs along with your underwear and you found yourself completely naked before him. His eyes devoured you, taking the time to absorb each curve and line of your body. Then his hands were on you, the rough calluses rubbing against your skin and causing you to arch into his touch. He started with your ankles, gliding his hands slowly up your thighs, pushing your legs apart and taking a moment to brush his fingers over your now dripping entrance before moving up your body even further. His fingers traced lightly over your stomach, up over your breasts, his thumbs circling your nipples. You could still feel the way he explored your body, the sensations of it turning you on right now just as it had then.   
Then he was completely naked as well, having lost his pants and boxers quickly before covering his body with yours. And he kissed you again, his tongue caressing your own as he slowly slid inside you, groaning loudly as he filled you completely. Both of you took a moment to adjust and you could still feel the way your body reacted when he slowly began to move, taking his time to let you feel every inch of his impressive length. Neither of you said anything, your passions only expressed through groans and sighs. His thrusts grew more forceful, both of you building up to release.   
Then you were both there, tumbling over the edge. And you could still vividly see the look on his face as he filled you up. As if being there with you, inside you, was the only place he ever wanted to be. As if this was his idea of heaven. And you are sure your face reflected that same emotion as you moaned out his name, your nerves firing pleasure through your body.   
Every sensation of your moments with him rushed through your brain as you fought off the fact that you had to get up eventually. But you couldn’t fight it forever and you slowly opened your eyes. And a smile broke across your face as you realized it was no dream at all. There he was, in the flesh, a serene look across his face as he still slept deeply, his arm flopped across your stomach. Dean Winchester. Your longtime friend now turned lover. And you knew that you didn’t have to hold onto those sensations from the night before with such a death grip because you could feel them again anytime you wanted.


	18. A Different Kind Of Deal (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate Crowley, hate him more than anything. So what happens when he confesses he likes you?

Why does he have to stay in the bunker? Why do the boys let him? They know how you feel about him. There is no one on Earth you hate more than Crowley! And yet they insist he can stay. If you didn’t love them so much, you might kill them.   
Any why does he always hang around you? He knows what he did. He knows how you feel. And yet he is always nearby it seems. Watching you as you cook in the kitchen. Distracting you while you research a case in the library. You have even found him “conveniently” walking by your bedroom some mornings. He probably does it just to irritate you. Ugh, you can’t stand him!  
You settle down on the couch in the living room with your book, grateful that he doesn’t seem to be around for once. Maybe he is off with the boys on the hunt. Who knows? But you are grateful for the peace and quiet. It is rare that you get an afternoon to yourself in the bunker. And you plan to put it to good use. Unfortunately, it is only about thirty minutes later, when you are just getting into the plot, that you feel his eyes on you.  
“Get lost Crowley,” you tell him without lifting your eyes from the page.  
“Don’t think I will, love. I’m pretty content right here.”  
“I wasn’t asking,” you growl.   
Crowley says nothing but continues to stare at you. While it is annoying, you refuse to let him see that and try your best to ignore him. But it is hard when he comes and sits on the couch next to you.   
“What do you want?” you finally say, looking up from your book and glaring at him.  
“Nothing. Just want to sit next to you if that’s okay.”  
You have had just about enough. Anger filling every bone in your body, you slam your book down on the floor and turn to him.   
“No, no that’s not okay! And it’s not okay that you constantly follow me around! And it’s not okay that you insist on staying here!”  
You are standing at this point, getting in his face. Now, this is possibly a questionable decision considering he is, after all, the king of hell, but at the moment you couldn’t care less. All you can think about is letting him have it.   
“And you want to know what’s really not okay?!” you scream, “It’s really not okay that you killed my parents! You giant bag of dicks!”  
“Why must you keep bringing that up?” he asks, the volume of his voice rising as well as he stands from the couch, “That was thirteen years ago! And I didn’t know they were your parents! I didn’t even know you then!”  
“You think that changes anything? Do you really just expect me to forgive and forget? THEY WERE MY PARENTS!”  
Crowley sighs and walks over to the other side of the room, his back to you. If you didn’t know better, he almost looks sad, regretful. His back stays turned to you but you hear him say,  
“No, no I don’t expect you to just forgive and forget. But at the time, I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.”  
“What do you mean?” you ask hesitantly, not sure you are prepared for his bullshit excuse.  
“Back then, I was just a crossroads demon. I made deals. It’s what I did.”  
You take a moment to process what he is saying. He couldn’t possibly mean what you think he means…  
“Are you saying that someone sold their soul for you to kill my parents?”  
“Yes,” he replies, after some hesitation.  
“I...but...who would...I just…”  
“It was a disgruntled ex-employee. Your parents fired him and he was angry. So angry he summoned me. Believe me, he regretted it almost instantly.”  
You try to understand what he is saying, why he is telling you this. Your mind filters through a huge range of emotions. But it settles back on anger, with maybe a little less hatred than before.  
“You didn’t have to take the deal,” you tell him, some of the venom gone from your voice.  
“Perhaps not. But back then, I was making deals like that all the time. It was part of the job. No one sells their soul lightly, you know. Most of my deals were of an unfavorable nature.”  
You want to object to this but you know he is right. And yet something is still bothering you.  
“All this still doesn’t explain why you are hanging around me all the time. Can’t you have a little pity maybe? Understand that seeing you is maybe difficult for me? And yet you insist on constantly being around me, spending time with me. Why?”  
He mutters something but you can’t hear him with his back to you.   
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” you ask him.  
“Because I like you!” he yells, turning around.   
His eyes are fixed on you, waiting for a reaction. But all you can do is stare. Never once have you imagined he was interested in you. Especially since he knew how you felt about him.  
“You like me? As in, like me like me?” you finally ask, “Why?”  
Crowley laughs.  
“Oh for a plethora of reasons, darling. First, you are clearly smart, oftentimes smarter than even Moose and Squirrel. Second, you are strong and don’t put up with people’s bullshit, especially mine, which I happen to like that quality in a woman. And third, I have eyes, pet. You are gorgeous. Curvy, sexy, seductive, and absolutely fuckable.”  
You feel a surge of lust race through your body at his last comments. It’s true that lust and hate are nearly inseparable at times. And, due to several dreams beyond your control, you have wondered what it would be like to be fucked by Crowley several times. But you never imagined he felt the same way. And although you are still angry, although you still can’t quite forgive him, you begin to wonder if there is one way he can start making it up to you.   
“You realize I can read your thoughts, love,” he says, beginning to walk towards you.   
A blush crosses over your face and you find yourself glued in place as he continues to make his way across the room towards you.  
“I know you can’t forgive me for killing your parents...perhaps in time. And I know you are still angry. But I know you are also wondering right now just how I would feel inside you, wondering what it would be like to have my hands all over that voluptuous body of yours. You’re wondering what my lips taste like.”  
By the time he finishes speaking, he is directly in front of you, his seductive mouth only inches from yours. You swallow hard, confused and aroused at the same time by the feelings raging through your body.   
“I’m still angry at you,” you tell him, unable to stop staring at his lips.  
“Good,” he replies, taking a small step closer, “use that.”  
And the next thing you know his lips crash down on yours, his arms going around your waist to draw you tightly against him. You release the breath you didn’t you were holding, moaning into his mouth as your hands find the edges of his suit. You grip it tight, pulling him against you as your mouth opens to the persistent press of his tongue. His hands slip down to your ass, squeezing it and using it to push you against him, and you can feel how hard he is already.   
In a bold move, you turn and push him down on the couch, straddling him as you continue to kiss him frantically, all lips and teeth and tongue. One of his hands slides into your hair and he yanks your head back, exposing your throat. His mouth leaves yours, trailing kisses and bite marks down to your chest.  
“You are far too clothed, darling.”  
With a snap of his fingers, all of your clothes (and his) are gone and you grind down against his length, seeking friction. He smirks and kisses down to your nipples, taking each one in between his teeth, biting them, soothing them with his tongue. Your eyes close in pleasure and you don’t see his hand slip down between your legs. But your eyes fly open as one finger slowly glides along your slit.   
“All this for me, love?” he asks, showing you his glistening finger, “You can admit it. No shame in it.”  
You nod, your body too full of lust at the moment to care about how angry you are at him.   
“I want to taste you,” he tells you, looking directly into your eyes.  
Again you nod and suddenly find yourself on your back on the couch. Crowley grins up at you. Throwing your legs over his shoulders, he slowly kisses up your thighs, making his way to where you want him most. Your hips buck towards his mouth of their own accord.  
“Patience darling. I’ve waited a long time for this and I plan to enjoy the moment.”  
An evil smile plastered on his face, Crowley leans in, licking a long line up your slit, causing you to moan loudly. He continues in this manner, slow, teasing, until you are practically begging him for more. And finally he gives in, sucking your clit into his mouth and pushing you almost over the edge.   
“Please…” you hear yourself beg out loud.  
“As you wish,” he tells you, diving between your legs.   
Suddenly, his tongue is everywhere, circling your clit, thrusting in and out of your dripping entrance. And his noises are sinful as if he is eating the best meal ever prepared. He moans against you, his tongue bringing you closer and closer to the edge.  
“Crowley,” you scream falling over it.  
You are panting, your heart racing, as he lowers your legs and slides up your body. He kisses you deeply, allowing you to come down from your high. But his weight on top of you reminds you that you want to be in charge. Surprising him, you flip over, straddling him on the couch now. You reach down and grab his hard cock, teasing the tip against your entrance. He moans and his hands grip your waist, trying to push further inside you. When you finally feel he has had enough teasing, you slide down his shaft, fully seating him inside you.   
A loud moan escapes both your lips as you take a moment to adjust to his impressive size. But soon that isn’t enough and you start moving yourself up and down on him. The lust from before takes over and before long you are fucking yourself on his cock, moving hard and fast. You don’t care how loud you’re being at the moment, your moans and pleas filling the bunker. All you can focus on is how good he feels inside you. Beneath you, Crowley is cursing too, his hands on your waist moving you up and down, faster and harder.   
“Oh fuck, Crowley,” you groan, “I’m gonna come…”  
“Come for me darling,” he tells you, thrusting his hips up harder, skin slapping against skin.   
With a loud shout of his name, you fall over the edge, bringing him with you. For several long seconds, you simply sit there, heart racing, beating faster than it ever has. He is breathing hard, looking up at you with a satisfied smile. Eventually, you crawl off him, reaching for your clothes, that somehow ended up on the floor, as he simply watches you. When you have them all gathered you walk back over to him.  
“Next time,” you tell him, “no simply snapping the clothes off. I want to undress you.”  
“So there will be a next time?” he asks, a knowing grin on his face.  
“Maybe. You still have a lot of making up to do.”  
You lean down and kiss him before sauntering out of the room, still completely naked. You’re headed for the shower...and possibly round two...should he decide to follow.


	19. Challenge Accepted (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad breakup, you are convinced that there is no such thing as good sex. But your Tinder date, Dean Winchester, is determined to change your mind.

You are still in disbelief as you stare at the text in front of you. How dare he, after all these months, after breaking your heart, have the audacity to ask you for your blessing on his new relationship? Fuck him. He can go to hell for all you care. Well, hope she enjoys crappy sex because that is all she will be getting with him. You know that from several first-hand experiences.   
“Stop staring at that text,” your best friend tells you from where she is sitting on your bed.   
“Sorry. I just can’t believe he would actually ask me something like that.”  
“Yeah, well, he’s an idiot. You knew that already.”  
“True.”  
“You know what you need?” your friend asks, coming over to where you are sitting at your computer.  
“What?”  
“A rebound.”  
You wrinkle your nose at the idea, unsure of how you feel about it.  
“I don’t know…”  
“Trust me. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”  
“Maybe. But I’m pretty sure that only refers to someone actually good in bed.”  
“Not all sex is bad sex. You’ve just had bad experiences.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Listen, just trust me. Just this once. Here’s what you do. Get on Tinder, find some dude looking for no big commitments, meet him, screw him, lose him.”  
You just look at her skeptically. This is not the first time she has suggested this and you have to admit there is some appeal. But you just don’t believe her about there being such a thing as good sex. If there was, you would jump on this idea in a heartbeat. And you are about to tell her this but she is already opening up Tinder and creating your profile. She puts down minimal information about you, selects the hottest picture she can find, and then begins browsing through the available guys. After several rejections, she finally pauses on a picture.  
“How about him?” she asks, moving aside so you can see who she has selected.  
The guy is incredibly hot, to be fair. Brown hair, incredible green eyes, sexy hands and arms. Yeah, you would not mind a night in bed with him...if he was good.  
“He’s hot. But if he is that good looking, what is he doing on a dating website?”  
“Well,” your friend replies, scrolling down a bit, “it looks like he is just in town for a few nights. No strings attached. Just a hook-up kind of thing. This is probably easier than trolling the bars.”  
“Okay, fair. But do you really think he looks like that?” you ask, indicating to the screen.  
“Only one way to find out,” she replies, raising her eyes and smiling at you.  
Your mind wavers back and forth, debating what to do. But, in the end, you know your friend is right. And after telling her that you will at least meet the guy, you send him a message. The reply is almost instant and you plan to meet at your favorite local bar that night at eight. At least if things go bad or he is a creep, you know everyone there and can easily leave. And if things go right...well...then you better make sure you are wearing your sexiest panties.   
You get to the bar early. You want a chance to speak with the bartender, who happens to be a good friend of yours, about what is going on.   
“So, if I feel comfortable with this guy, I will order a whiskey, neat. If I order a whiskey on the rocks, I am not comfortable and might need help getting rid of him.”  
“You got it.”  
You sit down at the bar, downing a shot as you wait. Then he walks in the front door and damn if he doesn’t look exactly like his picture. Looking around the room, he spots you, sending a smile your way as he begins walking towards you.  
“Hey,” he says, extending his hand in greeting, “I’m Dean.”  
You introduce yourself and shake his hand. They are calloused, rough, but strong. Which you happen to find incredibly sexy. He sits down on the stool next to you and signals for the bartender. As he does, you take a moment to asses the situation. He seems like a decent guy and his picture was actually of him. Plus there is just something in his manner that makes you trust him.   
“Can I get you a drink?” he asks, pulling you from your thoughts.  
“Um, yeah, whiskey, neat,” you reply, smiling at the bartender who sends a subtle nod your way.  
“Girl after my own heart,” he says, grinning.  
You both get your drinks and take huge sips before he decides to just jump right in.  
“So,” he begins, “I gotta ask, what brings you on a site like Tinder? You are gorgeous, by the way.”  
“Thank you. And honestly, you are the first person I have even talked to on Tinder. Actually, today is my first day being on it.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Well, typical story I guess. Broke up with the boyfriend. He has a new girlfriend. And my best friend thinks I could use a rebound to get over him. But I’m not so sure.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Honestly, I’m not looking for a relationship and I am just not sure I want to waste my time on meaningless, mediocre sex.”  
Dean takes a sip of his drink and looks at you, mildly offended.   
“What makes you think it would be mediocre?”  
“Isn’t all sex?”  
“Not in my experience,” he replies with a laugh.  
“Okay, well maybe not for guys. But girls are harder to please in bed. I am not convinced any girl has had truly good sex.”  
“Well I have never gotten any complaints.”  
“You know, you seem pretty sure of yourself,” you tell him, laughing and taking a sip of your drink.  
“I think I have reason to be. Listen, I will make you a deal. You give me a chance to prove to you that not all sex is bad. Let me have one night with you. And if you are bored or not enjoying it, you can walk out. I won’t be offended.”  
You look at him skeptically, glancing down at his extended hand. You can’t believe you are even considering this. But he is incredibly hot and even his lips are wicked sexy. If he really is as good as he says he is, it would definitely be worth it. You look up at him again, taking another sip of your drink.  
“Everyone thinks they’re good in bed,” you tell him, smiling at him to let him know you are at least half joking.  
“Okay. Fair. Well then, come here,” he replies, crooking his finger at you.  
“Why?” you ask.  
“Just...scoot closer. I promise I won’t bite. Unless you want me to that is,” he says, winking at you.  
You decide to take the risk and scoot closer to him. He leans forward, sliding his hand into your hair. You feel his thumb resting on your cheek and you instinctively close your eyes as he leans in, pressing his lips to yours in a long, sensual kiss. Damn! His lips are sin itself and you can’t stop your heart from racing or your lips from chasing his as he pulls away.   
“And that’s the thing I’ve been told I’m worst at,” he grins, taking a long drink of his whiskey.  
You need a drink yourself after that kiss and down the remaining liquid in your glass in one gulp. Trying to compose yourself and look completely normal, you turn back to him, attempting to make your face as nonchalant as possible.   
“Okay, I think I am up for your challenge,” you tell him and the grin on his face tells you he isn’t fooled one bit by your indifference.   
“Well, if you’re comfortable with it, my car is just outside.”  
“Sounds good. Lead the way.”  
He pays the bartender, who looks at you for confirmation that you are okay. You give him a smile and a nod and follow Dean out the door. Wow, even his car is sexy. He opens the door for you and you are about to get in when he suddenly presses you to the car, kissing you again. You feel your knees weaken and you shakily get into the car once he pulls away. And it is a good thing the drive to his hotel is so short because you are not sure you will last with the way he decides to tease you during the ride. His fingers lightly gliding up your thigh, occasionally making their way beneath your denim mini-skirt. You are eager to feel his hands all over you, his lips on yours again. Maybe he is as good as he says.  
Once you arrive at the hotel, he wraps his arm around you, leading you to the room. You can tell already he is big on physical affection as his hands never leave you. They stroke your arm, caress your lower back, even as you are walking towards the hotel. You get to the room and he unlocks it, ushering you inside. The door closes and you set down your purse on a nearby chair while he takes off his jacket. Then he is right in front of you, gazing down at you with a sexy smoulder before his hand wraps itself behind your neck, pulling your lips up to his.   
The kisses are different this time, more eager, seeking, hungry. His tongue slides against your lips, begging entrance, and you open to him, moaning as he explores your mouth. Your hand slides up into his hair as his slides from your face to your waist, pulling you tight against him.   
“I’m going to make you feel so good tonight, sweetheart,” he growls directly into your ear as his hands slip beneath the fabric of your top.  
There is heat where he is touching you, his fingers stroking the skin of your stomach as his lips return to yours. Honestly, you could simply kiss him all night and it would still be better than anything you have ever experienced. But you want more. You push his plaid shirt off his shoulders, throwing it to the side, before your hands slide underneath his grey t-shirt. Oh my god. You can feel the lines of his sculpted muscles beneath your fingertips. You have to see. So you lift his shirt over his head, pulling away from the kiss to look at him.  
“Damn,” you whisper, your eyes lingering on his torso.  
He smiles at you. Your eyes travel up his chest, taking in the odd black tattoo. Unable to resist, you reach out and stroke your fingers over it.  
“What’s this?”   
“Long story. Honestly too long for tonight.”  
“Fair enough. Well, I think it’s sexy.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
To prove your point, you lean in and run your tongue over it, loving the slight gasp you hear him make as you do. He brings your lips back to his again, a renewed hunger in his kiss, and pulls your top over your head.   
“Now this is hot,” he says, looking down at your black, practically see through, lace bra.  
“Yeah?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Dean reaches out, cupping your breasts in his hands, his thumbs grazing over your nipples through the fabric. Moaning, you throw your head back, pushing your chest harder into his hands.  
“You like that?” he asks and you nod your approval.  
You can practically feel the grin on his face as he suddenly leans forward, sucking your right nipple into his mouth, teasing you with his tongue through the fabric.   
“Oh god, Dean.”  
“Oh there is far more to come than that sweetheart.”  
He moves to your other nipple, sucking it even harder through the fabric, drawing a loud moan from you.   
“Dean, you are already better than every other guy I have been with.”  
His head shoots up, looking at you in surprise.   
“Seriously? What kind of guys have you been with, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
He moves to your neck, licking and biting at the skin. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close to you.   
“Selfish ones,” you finally reply, “Barely any foreplay, always a one track mind with all of them. I hardly mattered, that was for sure.”  
“That is ridiculous. It sounds like you haven’t even had a chance to explore different things you might like.”  
As he speaks, he turns you, slowly moving you towards the bed as his hands slide down to undo the button on your skirt, unzip it, and push it down your legs.  
“Not really. I mean, I know things that sound hot but most I have never actually tried,” you tell him, stepping out of your skirt.  
“Then I am going to have fun tonight. So, what have you tried? Like, how do you feel about oral?”  
“Giving or receiving?” you ask, your hands working on undoing his jeans.   
“Both, I guess.”  
“Giving, I actually kind of enjoy it most of the time. Receiving...well, I have no idea. Never experienced it.”  
“No guy has ever gone down on you?” Dean asks in shock, pushing you lightly back on the bed before crawling over you, his hands all over your body.   
“Nope.”  
“Well, that’s just frickin’ crazy,” he says, kissing up to your ear, biting it lightly as he undoes your bra clasp, removing the garment.   
You thrust your hips up to meet his, seeking friction. You have never been this turned on before. He groans and you reach down to cup him through his boxers. Even without seeing it, you know he is incredibly big. Definitely bigger than you have ever had before. As you slowly stroke him, Dean leans in towards your ear, his voice lower, gruffer than it was before.   
“Do you want me to eat you out tonight?” he growls.  
You nod your head.  
“Would you like that?” he continues, “You want me to devour you, to feel my tongue press inside you? Want me to suck you and lick you until you’re screaming?”  
“God yes Dean”  
“Then spread your legs for me darlin.”  
He slowly kisses down your body, taking the time to worship each part, his hands and mouth learning all of you. When he finally gets to your thighs, he carefully rolls your lace panties down your legs, tossing them aside. He spreads your legs with his hands then leans in to slowly kiss up your thighs, his eyes never leaving yours as he does. The closer he gets to your dripping core, the wetter you get. And after an agonizing few minutes, he leans in, licking one long line up your slit. Your eyes drop shut and you thrust your hips up to meet his mouth. It is an odd new feeling but absolutely incredible. After a few slow licks, he presses his hand to your stomach, holding you down as he dives in. Licking, sucking, humming, eating as if his life depends on it. The feeling is unreal and you are groaning out unintelligible sounds, begging him for more. And suddenly, you feel the build up in your core. You are rushing towards an orgasm and Dean can tell, his mouth working you over even more. In mere moments, he pushes you over the edge and you come, harder than you ever have before. He licks up every drop, moaning against you as he eases you down from your high.  
“Sweetheart, you taste amazing,” he tells you, sliding up your body to kiss you, his tongue tasting of you.   
He kisses you senseless again, his hips thrusting, grinding, causing his impressive length to rub against your now drenched core through his boxers.  
“Dean, fuck me. Please. Need to feel you inside me.”  
“As you wish, sweetheart.”  
Reaching down, he pushes his boxers off, tossing them to the side before grasping his hard cock in his hand. You were right in thinking he is bigger than you have ever had and you realize this even more as he starts to press inside you, stretching you. You hiss at this new feeling and he slows down.  
“You okay?” he asks and you nod at him, encouraging him to keep going.  
He continues to push slowly and before long he is fully seated inside you. His forehead drops to yours as you both take a second to adjust to this new feeling.  
“You are so tight,” he tells you as he begins to slowly pull himself out again.  
The pace is slow, controlled, as he lets you feel every inch of him, dragging along your walls, the feeling of pleasure almost overwhelming. And once you are used to his size, you urge him to go faster. His thrusts speed up and he picks up your right leg, throwing it over his shoulder. You moan loudly at this new angle, reaching up to pull his lips down to yours. You can’t get enough of him, his taste, the touch of his fingers on your nipples, the feel of him pushing in and out of you.   
“You want to ride me?” he whispers in your ear.  
You nod your head and he rolls both of you so you are now straddling him. This is something completely new to you put you did see someone do it in a porn your ex-boyfriend made you watch with him. Slowly, you begin raising and lowering yourself on Dean’s cock. This new angle is something incredible and you start to speed up your movements, enjoying the way he is now hitting the perfect spot every single time.  
“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” he tells you, his hands sliding up to your hips, controlling your movements.  
You lean back, swirling your hips around his length, your fingers pulling at your chest, pinching your nipple. You have never felt sexier. One of Dean’s hands leaves your hip and slides down to where you are joined. He begins circling your clit in small movements and pleasure surges through you.  
“Oh god,” you moan, “yes, just like that.”  
His movements on your clit speed up and you are soon falling over the edge. With the onset of your second orgasm, Dean lets himself go and chases his own release. Sitting up, he captures your lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting himself up into you at a brutal pace. He then flips you back over, covering his body with yours. Pounding into you relentlessly now, Dean buries his face in your neck, moaning your name over and over. You are still sensitive from your last release and hovering close to the edge. And it doesn’t take much to push you over as Dean buries himself inside you once more, groaning out your name as he comes. Rolling off you, he is smiling and laughing, panting as he tries to catch his breath.  
“Well, I guess I can’t speak for you, but I thought that was incredible.”  
“It actually was,” you concede, your heart still racing.   
“Not mediocre?” he jokes.  
“Not at all.”  
You start to stand up, ready to put on your clothes and leave, knowing Dean will soon be drifting off to sleep.  
“Where are you going?” he asks, rolling onto his side.  
“I was leaving...I thought that was the plan…”  
“Well, I mean, you can leave if you want. I was thinking you could stay here. We could cuddle and sleep for a bit. Then we can do this all over again.”  
“I guess we can do that,” you say, a huge grin on your face.  
As you get back in the bed, Dean pulls the covers down and you both crawl under. He rolls to you, pulling you close to him and wrapping you in his arms. He is warm and comfortable and you feel better than you have in a long time. With a smile on your face, you quickly drift off to sleep, looking forward to how he will wake you up in just a few hours.


	20. Queen of Hell (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the queen of hell now and Crowley has a problem with that. Will this disagreement lead to something amazing in bed?

You never get tired of the look of impatience that crosses Crowley’s face each time he returns and finds you still seated on his throne. Although nothing really beats the first time. You grin as you remember the way he stalked into the throne room, all cocky and full of swagger, only to stop short as he realized you were occupying his usual spot.  
“Who the hell are you?” he growled, his anger quickly rising to his face.  
“I’m Y/N. Don’t you recognize me? I worked for you for years.”  
“You look vaguely familiar,” he conceded, “but if you work for me, then what gives you the right to sit on my throne?”  
“Oh haven’t you heard?” you asked, rising slowly and walking towards him, “I run this place now.”  
“Like hell you do!” he yelled, making a move towards you.   
But the guards quickly stopped him, stepping protectively in front of you. You smiled and signaled to them that you were okay, sending them back to their places on either side of the throne.   
“Actually, I do. You see...you’ve been gone so much, playing with your little human friends, that the power was really just up for grabs. I’ve been running things around here for awhile now actually. You would have known that if you ever cared to come back every now and then.”  
Crowley was so angry, he sputtered nonsense out of his mouth as he searched for a solution to this new problem. But just then his phone rang. He glanced at the identity of the caller and promptly turned to leave again.  
“This isn’t over,” he threw over his shoulder as he made his way to the door and you made your way back to the throne.  
“Oh but it is,” you replied to his retreating back, “I think you’ll find an absent king is no real king at all.”  
That was a while ago now and with every infrequent trip back to hell, Crowley continues to search for a way to regain his power and have you out of the picture. But the answer continues to elude him and you find it ever so amusing. Actually, you find him amusing, and, you must admit, quite sexy. It is more than just a few times your mind has wandered to what being with him would actually be like.   
“You’re still here, I see,” he grumps, approaching you.  
“Of course. Where else would I be? I have my kingdom to run.”  
“No, it’s my kingdom to run.”  
“Are you ever going to let that go?” you sigh, “It’s such an old argument.”  
“No!” he yells, walking even closer to the throne, “I will never let it go until I am once again king of hell.”  
The guards beside you take a step forward but you signal them to remain at ease. You know Crowley won’t actually do anything. And, in fact, you meet his challenge this time, standing up and staring him straight in the eye.   
“That will never happen, my dear Crowley. Because, you see, you don’t actually want it back. Oh sure, you were mad at first. But now some time has passed and you aren’t so sure you want your old title. In fact, I think you rather enjoy being free of the responsibility. Not to mention, I think you like seeing me on the throne. Don’t act like I haven’t noticed the way your eyes wander over me whenever you walk in the room. But, of course, you won’t ever do anything about these not-so-subtle feelings of yours. It would be admitting weakness.”  
Crowley doesn’t say anything but you can see his chest heaving and you know you have him right where you want him. You take a step closer.  
“The fact of the matter is, I happen to like you too. I think we could make a great team. But your pride won’t let you. You are so concerned about what everyone might think about you, giving into a woman, even though we are all aware of your little human-blood addiction, which I think I would be far more embarrassed about.”  
His eyes widen and he watches you closely as you take another step towards him.  
“So you pretend to hate me, play the strong, wronged, ex-king of hell. When deep down you know what it would be like for us to be together, for you to do the things I know you’re dying to do to me.”  
You are less than an inch away from him now. His lips part slightly and he doesn’t back away as you move your face towards him.  
“But I guess I could be wrong,” you tell him, leaning in towards him, “maybe you wouldn’t like having me at all.”  
“And why is that, darling?” he manages to breathe out.  
“I’m not one of your precious Winchesters.”  
As you turn back towards the throne, what little resolve Crowley has remaining clearly snaps and he grabs your wrist, turning you as he captures your mouth with his. You smile as he bites your bottom lip. This is the exact reaction you were hoping for. This is what you have been waiting for, a release of the building sexual tension.  
His kisses are rough, dominating, as he walks you back towards the throne. But you match him for passion, kissing him back almost violently as you sit down hard on the soft, red, velvet cushion. His hands trace down your body, gliding easily over the fabric of your black, silken dress. With a slight flick of your hand, you dismiss the guards before reaching out, grabbing the lapels of his suit to pull Crowley closer to you, your tongue pressing past his lips to deepen the kiss. But he suddenly pulls back, his lips moving to your neck where you feel him suck the skin hard, sure to leave an obvious mark. Then he is on his knees in front of you. The sight of it catches you completely off guard as you stare at him, his eyes full of hunger and lust. Wetness pools between your thighs and you clench them together.   
“No, no, darling,” Crowley scolds, noticing your actions, “I think I want those much wider apart.”  
You gasp lightly as he slides his hand up your leg, beneath the slit that runs from your ankles to your upper thigh. He parts the fabric, revealing the skin beneath.  
“No knickers in sight,” he comments, a wicked grin on his face, “Naughty girl.”  
He pushes your legs far apart, his gaze on what is between them leaving you speechless and panting at the same time. After what seems like an eternity, Crowley eventually leans in, his eyes watching your face as he places his tongue against your wet slit, licking up and down eagerly. Your eyes fall closed and your head falls back against the throne.  
“Fuck...Crowley,” you moan, your hips bucking against his tongue.  
With an eager hunger, Crowley continues eating you out, alternating between licking you up and down, thrusting his tongue inside you, and sucking on your sensitive clit. His skills are amazing, beyond anything you imagined, and it isn’t long before you feel the pressure building inside.   
“Crowley,” you gasp, “I’m...I’m about…”  
“I know darling. Don’t you dare hold back.”  
His words push you over the edge and you feel your hips thrust forward as your orgasm consumes your body. Crowley continues working his tongue over you, licking up every drop, as you slowly come down from your high, body tingling. He settles your dress back around your legs before getting off his knees and kissing you deeply.  
“Bedroom?” you whisper to him.  
“Bedroom.”  
You lead him down the hall, barely touching each other, not raising any suspicion about the raging sexual tension arcing between the two of you. Finally, you reach the main bedroom and you open the doors and practically drag him inside.   
“These are my chambers!” he protests.  
“Not anymore. And do you really want to argue about that now?”  
“Good point,” he concedes, kissing you once again as he presses you roughly against the wall.  
But it’s your turn to have some fun. You forcefully walk him back towards the bed, taking charge of the situation, your mouth never leaving his. With a snap of your fingers, you are both completely undressed, and you take a second to admire his body before pushing him down onto the mattress. You stand over him for a moment, letting him get a good luck at your fully unclothed body, before pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them.   
You smirk up at him, loving his look of eager expectation. Grinning, you scratch your nails hard down his chest, causing his hips to buck up of their own accord and red marks to appear on his skin. Then, without hesitation, you wrap your lips around his shaft and take the entire length down your throat.  
“Shit! Fuck!” he curses loudly, throwing his head back on the pillow.   
You swallow around him eliciting another groan, before beginning to bob your head up and down, your tongue running up and down his length. His hand moves to your hair and his hips thrust upwards, matching your movements. With one hand, you stroke his length as your mouth works his over. With your other hand, you reach up, running your nails over his chest, his stomach, and down. Crowley groans as you suck him off and a power rushes through you as you continue to bring him closer to completion. And when he is just about there, you stop.   
“Hey!” he objects, raising his head to look at you, “I finished you off.”  
“And I’ll make sure you finish,” you tell him, grinning at him evilly, “Just not right now.”  
Crowley makes an exasperated noise as you stand up and crawl onto the bed. You nod towards the head of the bed and he moves up, laying his head on one of the pillows. With a smirk, you straddle him, taking his cock in your head and running the dripping tip up and down your entrance, teasing him. His hands come up, his fingers wrapping themselves around your hips and squeezing hard. Finished with teasing him, you raise yourself up and slip him inside you, sliding down his length. Damn, the rumors are true...he is big! He fills you up, hitting all the right places. Closing your eyes, you begin rocking your hips back and forth, riding him slowly. His hands moves from your hips to your breasts, squeezing them gently while circling his thumbs around your nipples.   
“You know,” you whisper in his ear as you lean down, “I think I know of a much better spot for your hands.”  
“Oh really?” he counters.  
You nod and reach down, taking his wrists in your hands. Then, with a swiftness that surprises him, you handcuff him to the headboard. He looks shocked for a moment before a smile crosses his face.  
“Kinky. I like it. You certainly are full of surprises.”  
“You don’t know the half of it,” you retort.  
Now that Crowley’s hands are secure, you place your palms on his chest and truly start to ride him. Faster and faster you raise and lower yourself on him, feeling the tip of him hit at just the right spot.  
“Crowley, fuck, you feel so good.”  
“The deal was worth every inch, love.”  
You can feel a second orgasm building and reach down between your legs, circling your clit with rapid movements. And you can feel Crowley’s eyes on you as you do. In only mere moments, you feel yourself fall over the edge, groaning out unintelligible sounds as you collapse on Crowley’s chest.  
Completely spent, you reach up and release Crowley from the handcuffs. But he is definitely not done and eagerly pounces on you, turning you and getting you up on your hands and knees; he is in charge now. Without a moment of hesitation, he pushes back inside you, burying himself deep as he begins fucking you hard. There is no holding back now. Crowley is done being teased and you are done teasing. His thrusts are fast and hard, his hands gripping your hips, clutching your ass, grunts filling the room. And it feels amazing. He is filling you up in a way you have never felt before and this new position means he is hitting the right spot even better than before. It feels so good you can practically feel your eyes roll back in your head and you have to take the sheets in your teeth to keep from repeatedly screaming his name.   
“Come. Come for me right now,” he growls, barely holding it together.  
Your body willingly complies and you tumble over the edge once more, immediately going limp from pleasure as you shout his name. He follows right behind you, holding himself inside you as he finishes, moaning your name. Exhausted, you collapse on the bed, your body almost numb. You roll on your back, panting, heart racing. Crowley collapses on top of you, his head on your chest. Neither of you says anything for several moments. Finally, he gets the energy to move and raises his head to kiss you, a kiss filled with no less passion than before.   
“That,” he says, “was incredible.”  
“I have to agree,” you reply, kissing him again.  
Suddenly, his phone buzzes on the side table, where it apparently ended up when you vanished both your clothes earlier. He looks at the caller id, answers it, mumbles a few short replies, then hangs up and sighs.   
“Apparently, I’m needed.”  
“Go on,” you tell him with a smirk, already settling yourself beneath the covers, “I’ll keep that throne warm for you.”  
He snaps his clothes back on and gives you a look of lust mixed with exasperation. Then he is out the door. Completely spent, you make yourself comfortable in the large bed, knowing you will soon drift off to sleep. But your mind is already replaying what just happened. You can’t wait until his next visit.


End file.
